An Expected Journey
by 2PewPew3
Summary: Bilbo's sister Ginger with some meddling from a cooky old wizard, sets off on an adventure of her own. Pushing marriage and duty aside to pursue her life-long dream of exploring. As fate would have it or the will of a wizard she ends up joining Thorin and Company. Embarking on a road of danger, filled with goblins, orcs and giant spiders. Can this unlikely member prove her worth?
1. The Wizard 1

This story will be in 1st person, and takes place in the beginning of The Hobbit. It's not a love story but if it does well I will make a sequel for it that will be. Haven't decided on a love story with who though. Please review/fav/follow! All constructive criticism is welcomed! **Also all copy-rights of story and characters of the hobbit belong to J.R.R Tolkein and Peter Jackson, yadda yadda yadda. Any characters I happen to make up a long the way do belong to me however. Please enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 1: The Wizard**

The shire was a pretty place, filled with an array of flowers and rolling hills of sweet grass. It's inhabitants a quiet and simple folk who enjoyed their homely lifestyle very much were pleasant and welcoming people, so long as you weren't loud, disruptive, and most of all adventurous! Heavens no! What an awful thing to be!

The best and most respected hobbits were the Baggins of course! They were wealthy and well off, the eldest being handsome and simple Bilbo Baggins, and his twin sister...Ginger Baggins, who was not as simple and quite frankly not at all quiet for a Baggins and stood out from all the rest.

Ginger's hair was a soft glossy color of golden wheat that splayed wildly all about the place in messy curls and waves. No scarf or tie could hold it in place, much to Bella donna Took's dismay. Her cheeks were a lovely pink that added a nice highlight to her bright blue-green eyes. In all way's Ginger was dainty, making her the fairest of all the hobbits. That was of course, if she had been merely passing by.

For as soon as Ginger opened her mouth to speak, she spoke openly, and plainly. Never minding to be polite or dance around the social standards. Ginger was also a curious chatterbox, and unappealingly adventurous. It was Ginger's Tookish personality that often drove suitors away, for they sought out a quiet, pleasant wife. "Good!" Ginger would huff, stomping away. After all, she had no time for marriage, there was so much to see and so much to do! Why on Earth would she want to whittle away and be restricted to this small place when there were lands beyond?

Ginger yearned for freedom, to discover new things and travel all around Middle Earth. But alas, she had been born a girl with no say in what she do. Her brother Bilbo, was at constant wit's end trying to reel her in. He loved her of course, he simply wished for her to settle down safely in the Shire. She was an excellent cook, a speedy cleaner, and tended all of her gardens with ease, her hold over the family inventory was superb. Bilbo saw all the qualities of an excellent and promising wife. It was simply that Ginger herself refused to be one.

"Ginger! There shall be a Summer festival coming next month," Bilbo inquired from his bench as he puffed his pipe. "I shall have you fitted in a brand new dress!" Ginger had ceased her humming, casting an incredulous look at her brother. "I shall go in what I have Bilbo, I don't need any dresses." Bilbo flicked his pipe, bobbing it in Ginger's direction who was brushing soil her apron. "This is the perfect chance for you to get to know all the young bachelors. There are quite a lot this year, and I'm sure you will be happy with more than one."

Ginger groaned loudly, un-lady like and most certainly un-hobbit like. "Then I won't go at all if that's the only reason you wish me to go!" She snapped stubbornly, crossing her arms as she frowned. "Do not be ridiculous sister!" Bilbo reasoned, puffing more agitatedly than before. "At least go to see some of your friends!" His sister stamped her foot, "I don't have any friends brother!"

This was not entirely true, for Ginger had no friends of her age, being too strange and outspoken for the other she-hobbits. However, majority of her friends were young hobbits. Too little to understand her oddity and still enjoyed a good romp in the garden or a splash in the pond. Bilbo opened his mouth to argue some more with his sister until a puff of smoke the shape of a butterfly landed smack dot on Bilbo's nose making him wrinkle in confusion.

Ginger glanced over, surprised to see a tall old wizard doused in all grey. "Good morning!" Ginger beamed instantly, eyeing his spectacular wooden staff. "Yes..good morning." Bilbo said, less enthusiastically. "What do you mean?" Gandalf replied, launching into a confusing riddle of being good morning while Ginger practically sparkled in silent admiration, her mind swelling with hordes of all sorts of questions. "Can I help you?" Bilbo asked finally, glancing around himself. He wondered if this old wizard was lost. "That remains to be seen..." The old wizard hummed, looking grim. "I am looking on someone to share an adventure with."

Both the Baggin's jaws dropped, and for entirely different reasons. Bilbo sputtered, quickly jumping in front of his over-eager sister who shouted "I do!" in an attempt to hush her. He raised his voice to drown out her questions such as, _Where are you going?! Are there goblins?! How about elves?! Will there be elves?! Please tell me! _

"Now, I don't know anybody west of Bree willing to share in on adventure with you. Adventures..." Bilbo scoffed, dragging Ginger to fetch his mail. "Nasty, dirty, uncomfortable things! Make you late for supper!" Sifting through his mail, Bilbo tilted his head up at the wizard "Good morning!"

Shoving his sister harshly up the steps to his comfortable hobbit home, Bilbo continued tuning out Ginger's objections. "Bilbo please!" Ginger cried, stealing glances at the old man "At least let us offer him some tea! Who knows how far he's traveled!" Bilbo ushered her and nearly had her to the front door when the old man spoke again.

"To think I would be 'good morning-ed' by Bella donna Took's son as if I were selling buttons at the door." The old wizard went on to explain that he was Gandalf the Grey, riddling it in such a fascinating strange way that made Ginger smile. And though Bilbo remembered the wizard, she could not recall. That was because, to view fireworks one had to be outside.

As a child, Ginger was sickly and frail. Her mother confining her indoors to keep her from falling ill. She had missed all of the fireworks and festivals, and though she had never seen this Gandalf before she had listened wistfully to the booming and cracking of the colorful explosives.

To make up for the lack of excitement, Ginger immersed herself in stories of tall tales and whimsical adventures. Drinking in the wonderful scene of torching dragons, and beautiful elves and stout dwarves. These stories became Ginger's greatest treasure, bringing her constant joy.

Every month or so a new book arrived to her. Wrapped neatly in brown paper and string. And while the sender was unknown, they were greatly appreciated. In a flurry of rushed confusion, Ginger found herself shoved through the front door and feeling dismayed at seeing Gandalf go.

"Right then!" Bilbo gasped, turning to meet his sister. "What's for lunch?"


	2. At Your Service! 2

**Originally my character's name was Rosey, but I changed it to Ginger, I think I fixed all of it but if you happen to see the error please let me know! Thanks!**

**Chapter 2: At Your Service!**

Supper time had rolled around and Bilbo had long since moved past the day's earlier events, forgetting all about Gandalf and his ridiculous adventure seeking. Ginger however, had not. She moped and pouted and sulked all through the day. She had hoped to get a taste of an adventure, even if it was just listening to the wizard's story.

"Cheer up Ginger." Bilbo said as he liberally salted his broiled fish, squeezing a fresh lemon over it as well. "Adventures are not like in your stories, those are all made up. Real adventures don't happen that way." His words made Ginger sulk some more and she was about to bite into her own meal when there was a loud thump at the door.

"Are you expecting any company?" Bilbo asked, staring at his sister who looked just as baffled. "Certainly not!" Ginger replied, hoping it was not another love-sick suitor out to 'change her heart'. Either way, Bilbo reluctantly removed himself from the table and went to answer the door which thumped several more times. Leaving Ginger to wait patiently for her brother to shoo the unwanted guest away before she ate. It was good manners after all...

Ginger looked up from the braided strings in her lap that she had been mindlessly twisting into her apron as heavy footsteps aproached her. Surely her brother wouldn't be so upset from being interuppted from his meal. "Bilbo don't be so cross!" Ginger scolded, "You hadn't even started eating-oh my!"

Ginger nearly fell out of her seat, as she stared wide-eyed at a large dwarf that towered before her. His bulky shoulders were adorned in animal fur, while his bald head donned strange looking tattoos. Upon his hands appeared to be knuckle dusters that gave his already frightening appearance a dangerous look. He was strapped in leather, and lots of assorted hair on his mighty beard was a peppery black and went far past his chin, resting on his broad chest.

"Dwalin at your service." He greeted gruffly, plopping into Bilbo's seat and digging in. "Ginger...at yours." Bilbo came tromping in, looking rather confused and annoyed. But like a good hobbit with good manners and with exceptionally good standing, Bilbo sat in the far corner of the room, watching his food get devoured by his 'guest'.

Ginger went to offer her food to her brother -who loved to eat- but he quieted her. "You go on and eat that Ginger. I can find something else." So Ginger ate, never removing her eyes from the intimdating dwarf. She wondered what he was doing here. Was he lost? Perhaps he had gotten the wrong address? Then, maybe like everybody else in the world he was on an adventure?

"Excuse me , forgive me for interuppting but are you lost?" Ginger asked, watching him fling his fish bone over his shoulder. "No." He replied in his gruff voice, motioning to Bilbo to bring more food.

"Oh, okay. Perhaps I can offer you some tea?" Dwalin stuffed his mouth with a sweet roll ignoring Ginger while the front door went thumping again. "That'll be the door." As Bilbo scurried away, Ginger was left alone with Dwalin'. She could feel an exciting bubble swell in her chest and launched herself into a series of a million questions. _Where are you from? How old do dwarves live? Are there more of you? Are you certain you do not wish for any tea?_

None of Ginger's questions were answered, though she didn't mind. So long as Dwalin knew she wondered about them. Dwalin stood up, searching for something more to eat, with little Ginger following right behind him continuing her endless banter.

Bilbo was just opening the door and was not too happy to see another dwarf standing before him. "Balin!" The dwarf said, much more cheerily than the previous one. "At your service!" From behind him he could hear Ginger shout in excitment, "Another dwarf! How wonderful! Let him in Bilbo, don't be so rude!" Balin pushed his way in, greeting his brother in a dwarfish manner of knocking one's head together.

"Oh my!" Ginger gasped, looking back and forth between the two. "Does that hurt? Shall I get you something for your heads?" Balin smiled graciously at the hobbit girl and said, "That is very kind of you lassie, but it is dwarf custom to greet one in such a way." Dwalin 'humpfed' and moved into the pantry where he complained about some molding cheese.

Ginger could not help but giggle at the sight of her brother who offered an apology in being so blunt about disliking his sudden company. Whatever he had been saying went over the dwarves heads and they paid no mind but accepted his 'apology' nonetheless. Leaving poor Bilbo to sit in his confusion.

"Come Bilbo, lets make our guests welcomed." Ginger said, wedging her way around the dwarves and began grabbing rolls and cheeses off of the racks. "Don't encourage them Ginger!" Bilbo hissed, fighting to pull the food from her hands, "It's been ages since we had guests! Quit being a dunder-head!" Snapped his sister, tugging on the basket. "I'll take that!" Dwalin boomed, ripping the basket from the bickering siblings, winking down at the hobbit girl. "Help set the table lassie."

Ginger happily agreed, motioning Bilbo to the front door which went thumping again. "No! No! No!" Bilbo growled, "No more dwarves! Go away! You're not welcome!"

Ginger enjoyed Dwalin and Balin's company, who were filled with stories -Balin was anyway- and she especially loved their happy-go-lucky-attitudes. Just then two more dwarves filed in, both much younger than the two that were already here. "Fili and Kili!" The two said in unison. "At your service!" The wild haired hobbit bobbed her head and curtised politely, "Ginger at yours!"

Ginger was in a flurry, keeping up with the guests. She didn't mind the smudges or the dirt, and had no quarrel with the furniture being moved, in fact she helped! But it left Bilbo all out of sorts, running to and fro to try and set things right.

"Careful lassie, that's heavy it is. Why not let one of us manly gents give you a hand?" Fili said, beaming along with Kili who Ginger learned was his younger brother. "I'll have you know that I am no weakling!" Ginger chided, puffing up her chest in a prideful manner. "I've done my fair share of manual labor and can handle it quite well thank you very much!" The brothers laughed, watching her shove the table to the far side of the room. The dwarves decided they liked Ginger very much, she was a ball of spirit with a likable stubborness. Perhaps she was a dwarf born in the wrong body?

"Cheer up Bilbo, all of the food can be replaced." Ginger said, patting her brother on his arm, trying to soothe his frantic mind. "I don't understand what they're doing here!" He whined, rubbing his aching temples. "Just go with it brother, they're very likable if you get to know them!"

Bilbo shook his head, did she honestly just say they were likeable? Didn't she mind the china being broken or the silverware being blunted? After all it was hers to inherit when she was to be married. As Bilbo mulled over his thoughts there was once again, a loud thump at the door and Bilbo looked to nearly have a cow as he stomped over to his door, wrenching it open. Oddly enough he didn't look so surprised to see an enitre group of dwarves fall before him and the wicked wizard from before leaned down with a sly grin on his face.

"Oh it's you!" Ginger greeted, dancing her way -literally- over to Gandalf. "How wonderful it is to see you again Gandalf!" Bilbo could not be as gracious as his twin, whom embraced oddities as if they were her own mother. "And it is wonderful to see you as well little Ginger!" Gandalf responded just as kindly, revealing a neatly wrapped package, tied in plain string. "It has been some time since I've sent you a good book, and thought this would suffice." The package was large and weighed heavily, even in Ginger's toned arms. "You were my mysterious gift sender!?" Ginger was touched, she could not express her happiness enough or even begin to explain how much Gandalf's gifts had made a difference in her rather boring childhood. "Why yes!" Gandalf exclaimed, "No childhood is complete without a little adventure." From somewhere in the room Bilbo muttered about adventures being dirty-nasty-uncomfortable-things-that-made-you-late-for-supper. Ginger paid him no mind, and continued to smile as brightly as the sun. "I have all of the books you've given me Gandalf, and have taken very good care of them! Sadly, I must tend to our guests and be a good host, so I shall save this for later and enjoy a good story before bed!"

With a swish of her skirts Ginger went to place her beloved book in her room, dodging around all of her rowdy guests. While she was in her room, she decided to change out of her messy apron and dress which was covered in flour, grease, and other unknown substances. "Gracious I'm a mess!" She laughed, tossing her soiled dress into a nearby hamper.

Almost all of Ginger's dresses were identical, for she didn't fret over if she was up to date on the latest styles. She only worried about her clothes being practical and simple. If she could move freely, be comfortable, and get all of her chores done in a timely manner than it was good enough for her. She did not hover over the frills and frou-frou do's, because all you could do was walk -and very slowly at that-.

Slipping into a plain dress that stopped just above her ankles, and was a deep forest green, with the top being a cotton white Ginger flitted back into the main room, being flagged down by the nearest dwarf to dance. What was his name? Bofur? Bifur? Ori? Nori? It mattered not, she was enjoying the happy dance and spun around, matching the rythmn that was played all around her.

Ginger was unaware the stares she recieved but her brother did and he refused to see his sister be whisked away by a dwarf. Not that he had any problem with dwarves -except for now- but Ginger was a delicate hobbit, who'd never stepped foot outside the shire. He feared what a romantic interest in a dwarf could do to his sister. Though he did admit she fit in better with dwarves than with her own kind. Still, he could not allow such an unsuitable suiting happen and he quickly ushered her away to prepare a stew.

Bilbo sighed watching his sister go. What was he to do with her?


	3. A Dream 3

**Chapter 3: Only a Dream**

Ginger had just finished throwing all of her ingredients into the pot and had let it simmer when she could hear the dwarves resonate into song.

_Blunt the knives, bend the forks_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks!_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

Poor Bilbo. Ginger smiled as she perched in a corner of the hall, letting one of the dwarves occupy her sink. She watched as plates, cups, and bowls were tossed around the house. Bilbo running around frantically, trying to get them to stop. Ginger wondered if she should intervene but decided that her brother really ought to loosen up. They were just dishes after all.

She liked the dwarves merry song and tapped her feet to the tune, enjoying it just as much as her guests did. "You're not like your brother at all my dear Ginger." Gandalf smiled, taking his place by her side. "No I suppose not. One would think we were not related at all if we weren't twins." Ginger giggled, shaking her hair out of her eyes. " And perhaps not for the best." Ginger continued, her smile fading slightly "I know it pains Bilbo that I keep my childish ways. But I can't help it, I have so much fun." She sighed then looking around her "This home is for Bilbo to inherit, and he cannot get married with me still living here. I'm sure his new wife would not like it." Gandalf grunted and stuffed his pipe, "Surely he does not look at it that way Ginger dear." She shrugged, she knew Bilbo didn't and simply wanted her to marry a hobbit of good standing. But the longer she stayed the longer she prolonged what his life could be and she could not do that.

"It's just that...marriage is not for me Gandalf. I want to see the world! I wish to see elves! Elves Gandalf! I hear they are beautiful in every way! And I wish to see how humans live. Yes there are the ones in Bree, but I mean to see ones that live inside stone walls that stand so high." Ginger sighed whistfully as she thought of glimmering armor and regular sized horses. "But it is only a dream Gandalf. I cannot go now and perhaps never." Gandalf hummed, for he knew of the journey that lay ahead and it would indeed peak her interest. Sadly neither Thorin nor Bilbo would agree to let Ginger join the company despite her addition being a great benefit to them. Ginger was open minded, resourceful, imaginative, and as a woman had a way with words that could prove useful later on.

It hadn't been Gandalf's original plan to set his gaze on Ginger and consider her. In all honesty he had assumed she was still as sickly as she had been as a child and had thought that that was the reason Bilbo's sister was still un-wed. He was pleasantly surprised however, to see her so boisterous and well. As Gandalf had gone to rally some of the dwarves he plotted a most spectacular plan in his head, however he would not need it if he could convince Thorin and most of all Bilbo otherwise. "You will have your adventure Ginger Baggins, it is on your doorstep as we speak." Gandalf smiled just as the dwarf's song ended and there was a loud banging at the door. He left Ginger to ponder after him, announcing an awaited guest.

Ginger had gone to fetch some of the stew as Bilbo had instructed. The tardy guest was a handsome dwarf with raven hair that had very faint traces of silver. He was garnished more lavishly than the other dwarves, suggesting a higher status. His beard was well kept and shaped, not as long or thick as some of the others but in Ginger's opinion very good-looking. On the right side of his head, Ginger noticed a braid that was clasped at the end with a carved silver trinket.

Grabbing an extra loaf of bread Ginger tip-toed, balancing the bowl as she placed it in front of her guest. She smiled at the dwarf who did not return it, nor did he utter a thank you. Not good manners at all. Ginger thought and when she went to point this out, Bilbo moved her out of the way. Knowing she was ready to speak her mind. "Wait in the kitchen Ginger." Bilbo sighed, ushering her away. With a heavy heart, Ginger did as she was told and slumped in a stool just outside the kitchen where she strained to hear the conversation.

She barely caught what was being said, and heard things like: _They will not come, There is no way into the mountain, Not entirely true, _and _How came you by this? _It was so jumbled up that Ginger was more confused and decided to slip closer.

"If there is a key, there must be a door." Fili breathed, glancing around at his fellow dwarves. This news settled in all of them and an air of awe settled among them, even Ginger despite being totally clueless. "There is another way in." Kili echoed, beaming underneath his forming beard. "Well if we can find it. Dwarf doors are invincible when closed."

_How interesting _Ginger thought, crouching from the other room, tucking her hair behind her ear to listen better. She never knew such a thing, none of her stories were ever really about dwarves and so all that she learned today was brand new. "The task I have in mind requires a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage, " Gandalf looked over at an oblivious Bilbo whose sister's heart beat rapidly as she caught on faster to the chain of events unfolding in her mind.

"That's why we need a burgler!" Ori exclaimed, sudden realization settling in. Bilbo laughed. "Hm! A good one too! An expert I imagine!" Ginger snorted softly, Bilbo was too used to his home comforts to realize that he was the reason the dwarves had come. "And are you?" Balin inquired, causing the whole room of dwarves to lean in and stare at him. Bilbo was baffled, he was no burgler! He was a respectable Baggins! He'd never stolen anything in his life and he plainly told them so. "You stole my sweet cake once!" Ginger said, coming out of her hiding spot and running her eyes over the dwarfs map, not that she understood anything on it.

"You!" Bilbo gasped, "Have you been eavesdropping the whole time?!" Ginger shrugged, "It's not eavesdropping when you're having an open conversation in the dining room Bilbo." Dwalin remained unfazed, his eyes bored as he looked Bilbo up and down. "Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk who can never fight nor fend for themselves."

Ginger scowled, and certainly begged to differ. "I'll have you know that I have-ouch! Hey! Stop that!" Bilbo had begun to shove her out of the dining room, interrupting her story of the time she scared off some hungry wolves when she had been going home from Bree. "No! No! And no!" He snapped, knowing what his plucky sister was up about. Curse Gandalf for bringing all these adventure seeking dwarves here. He had honestly thought his sister's taste for adventure was dying down. "Do you want a punch Bilbo!?" Ginger growled, reeling on her brother and bopping him plainly on the head. "Ouch!" Bilbo cried, rubbing the tender lump that had begun to form. "No, I do not want a punch! I want you away from this rubbish!"

The dwarves and wizard watched on in mild interest as the twins bickered, swatting at each other and doing a typical sibling name calling. As their argument died down, the dwarves then started an argument of their own. Debating whether or not Bilbo was the burglar they searched for. Ginger -who was the youngest by five minutes- had been told to stand in the corner and not to turn around until asked to. She grumbled about being an adult hobbit and did not need to be treated as a child. "Well you acted like one!" Bilbo retorted, trying to talk over the noise and through his throbbing head.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is!" Ginger had jumped, being surprised by Gandalf's sudden outburst and the dark shadows that clouded the room. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet, in fact they can pass by most unseen if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage."

Ginger spun to meet Gandalf's gaze. "A dragon!? How exciting! Where is it?! What does it do!?" Bilbo pursed his lips, trying to quiet his sister. Pointing accusingly at Gandalf, "Look at what you've done! Putting horrid ideas into her head!"

Ginger dodged away from Bilbo, clamoring over the table and far away from her brother. Seating herself next to Fili. Bilbo was not so rude or un-gentle like to do as his sister did and was left to merely glare at her. "Very well. We'll do it your way. Give him the contract." Thorin did not look too convinced nor pleased as he waved his hand dismissively.

Bilbo was force-handed the parchment paper and reluctantly began to read, not wanting to especially after hearing something about funeral arrangements.

"Laceration?" Bilbo stared down at the paper, flipping over the flap and turning to gawk at everyone else, "Incineration?" Bofur nodded, puffing his pipe. "Oh aye! Melt the flesh right off your bones in a blink of an eye!" He smiled then, not caring about how much this was for Bilbo to take in. "Think furnace with wings!" Bilbo garbled, hyperventalated and while his sister imagined herself brandishing a sword and lashing out fiercly. "Flashing light, searing pain, then 'poof'! You're nothing more than a pile of ash!"

"Nope." Ginger wedged herself out of the table, running to prod at her brother with her foot as he hit the ground hard. "Oh very helpful Bofur." Gandalf grumbled. "Ginger, do be a dear and help me move him." "Yes Gandalf." Ginger murmured, grabbing her brother's legs and helping the wizard set him upright in a comfy chair. She looked at Bilbo. He was so lucky to be granted a chance to have an adventure. She wished the same could happen to her. "I'll get some tea." She sighed, moving towards the fire place to light a kettle. If only invitations of adventure could fall into her lap instead of invitations of marriage and courtship. It was the way of the world she thought sadly.


	4. Adventure 4

**Farewell Brother**

Ginger had taken to filling everyone's mug and making sure they were comfortable. Bilbo had woken and was sitting rather uncomfortably as he sipped his tea. Ginger tried not to feel envious or bitter, most women would not want to soil their skirts with "dirty-uncomfortable-nasty-things-that-made-you-late-for-supper", it was merely her and her odd tastes in what was 'fun'.

Of course nobody would think to invite her, who obviously wanted to go whereas her brother obviously didn't. "You've been sitting for far too long!" Gandalf shouted, his booming voice echoing into the dining room.

"I am a Baggins! Of Bag End! And I have my sister to look out for! She cannot be left alone while still unwed! It is not proper! It is not done that way! She needs a care-taker!" Ginger felt her face heat up as her unmarital status was blurted out for a room of men to hear. "You are not married? Why not?" Fili asked, "You are very pretty, and you cook very well!" Ginger continued to blush, feeling uncomfortable in the spot light. "Because...I have not found the right person." She said after some thought, and while it wasn't entirely true, it was true that she did not love any of the suitors who brought themselves to her door. She did not want to marry for wealth or social standing but because of a connection she felt with one person she was meant to be with her entire life. And should it never happen, well then, so be it.

"Well lassie do not wait too long," Balin said with a certain twinkle in his eye. "You don't get any younger." This was true but Ginger did not mind not ever getting married, though she wanted children of her own she had Bilbo and plenty of cousins to rely on for a child outlet. "I will keep that in mind ." Ginger replied in kind, smiling at the older dwarf whose curved beard twitched as he smiled back.

"I wonder how long they shall argue? It's getting quite late, and I have things to attend to in the morn." Ginger sighed, looking on at the wizard and hobbit. "Can you not convince your brother otherwise?" The elegantly dressed dwarf asked, whose name she come to know as Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain. Ginger blushed as he addressed her. "You surely think too highly of me your Highness. I am just Bilbo's sister. My brother's word is sound in the end." Thorin allowed himself to smile, or rather smirk for the first time as he peered down at the hobbit girl.

"I do not think so. Your brother is influenced by you. Whether you choose to believe so or not." Ginger tipped her head in a polite nod, "I shall do as you suggest then." Gliding away from the table, she made her way to the drawing room. "Brother, listen to reason. They seek to reclaim their home. Can you imagine the injustice of having yours stolen? Exiled to walk Middle Earth with no place to truly go back to?" Bilbo frowned, he did not like the idea of not having Bag End at all. He loved his quiet home, and all of it's comforts. "No, I cannot." He whispered, still deep in thought. "But if I go it shall be hard on you. There will be no one to protect you from unwanted advances." Bilbo's brow was creased with worry, he also thought about how he would look abandoning his sister alone to go on an adventure, one he may not return from.

"Sometimes Bilbo we fight for something greater than ourselves." He seemed to roll the thoughts over in his head, giving it thought and then abruptly standing. "What am I thinking!?" He breathed jaggedly, "I am a Baggins, and I have my responsibilities! I cannot up and leave!" Ginger glared at him then, "Fine then, I _will _go!"

"No!" Thorin and Bilbo shouted in unison, their eyes wielding fiercly against Ginger's determined defensive. "Why not? I am strong enough and I would not be a burden!" Thorin folded his arms, his frown deepening "You are a woman, your place is at home." Bilbo had basically said much the same, though not as harshly and it made Ginger curse her gender to the end of her days. Eventually she had gone down screaming and kicking -quite literally- and had to be carried away by Dwalin and Nori.

Gandalf tugged gently at his beard, humming to himself quietly, his plan unfolding before him and taking root. Though nobody knew it. Gandalf thought, smiling underneath his grey mane. Ginger would be a part of the company whether Bilbo or Thorin wanted it and regardless if the hobbitess knew it herself.

Locked away in her room Ginger resorted to what she had always done, read. Although she was much less enthusiastic about it now than she had ever been. "Stupid girlish figure!" She grumbled, her face dark and sullen. Her fingers traced over the leather. It was a plain book with no gold or silver writing to define or give you a description of what may be inside it's pages.

"What an odd book." Ginger wondered aloud to herself, carefully thumbing the cover aside, revealling a blank page. As she continued to turn the papers it became apparent that there was no story and was nothing but papers neatly stacked together and bound by leather. " Oh, what a joy kill." Ginger huffed, casting the book aside. It hit the floor with a loud 'thump', gliding across the polished wood smoothly.

"Now I have no comfort." Staring out her window Ginger let her head drop onto her knees, and allowed her frustration to eat her up. "Perhaps it would be best to just go and get married. Oliver Redwood is not so bad, and is very handsome." Ginger scoffed, "But he is a womanizing fool."

"Maybe I shall remain here in the Shire and help my sister-in-law raise her little ones." With a heavy heart Ginger blew out her candle and tucked herself in. "After all, my place is here." She mused softly, squeezing her eyes shut.

In the early morning, Ginger had awaken before her brother and assisted the dwarves in preparing for their trip, she was less cheery and her steps were sloshed and dragged across the ground, scuffing her skirts. It did not go unnoticed for Balin the eldest of the group had gone to comfort her. "Do not be so down my dear, you are a lady. An adventure is no place for a gentle creature such as yourself. Once we reclaim Erebor I shall fetch for you and you may come and dine in the halls of Durin." Ginger could not help but smile and felt a little happier on the inside. "I would like that very much , and I look forward to your invitation."

Packing up the last bits of food and tucking away their bundles Ginger gave each dwarf a personal farewell. "And be sure to wash your face." She told Ori as she flattened the wrinkles in his shirt. She had come to like Ori very much for he shared a common love for books as she and it had instantly brought them together. "I will remember in your name Miss Ginger." Ori beamed, waving goodbye as he hopped onto his pony.

"Do not be so down Ginger." Gandalf said, his horse trotting up along side her so his already tall figure could gaze down at her. "We shall see each other again, time will go by very fast especially when there is not so much time to dwell over to begin with." Ginger scrunched her face, wondering what Gandalf had meant as he galloped away. When the company was out of sight she turned away and decided to finish the cleaning and make breakfast. "What a shame." Ginger snorted, kicking her feet.

As the sun rose in the sky, splashing it with spectacular colors Ginger could hear her brother stirring in his room. She waited patiently as his door creaked open and his footsteps neared the kitchen. "They're gone then?" He whispered, still glancing around anxiously. "They left earlier in the morn brother. Come and eat." His sister said, not in the mood to be chipper. "Well then, what shall we do today?" Bilbo replied, trying to be as casual as possible. It was hard to get his sister out of a sour mood when it revolved around missing out on a chance in something exciting. "Tend the garden, go to the market, and go by Mary Proudfoot's. I suppose I shall get that dress made if you still permit it."

"Splendid!" Bilbo cheered, happy his sister was coming around. "Of course! Spend as much as you need Ginger, you will look the grandest of all the hobbits!" She smiled and nodded, setting a plate in front of her brother. "Tea?" she asked, offering the kettle. "Yes, thank you."

The twins ate in silence, both with similar things on their mind. "Did they leave the contract?" Bilbo asked suddenly, trying to hide the hope in his voice. "Yes." Ginger replied curtly. "Ah, yes. Well where is it?" Bilbo did not want to show too much interest, for fear of offending his sister. "On the table in the hall." He cleared his throat, having finished his food not long ago. As he stood to take the dish to the sink Ginger commanded him to leave it. "I will wash it Bilbo, do not worry over such mundane things."

"Oh, are you sure Ginger? I should help around more often." Bilbo said awkwardly. He really did want to see the contract, but did not want to just run off and rub it in his sister's face. He loved her dearly and could not bare wounding her in such a way. After a while of fidgeting and clearing his throat Ginger became annoyed and shot her brother a meaningful look. "Just go and read the damned contract! Your shifting about is becoming a sore in my mind!"

Bilbo skittered away, his sister rarely ever became upset but when she did she was a frosty blizzard that roared and howled. And you would not want to be the one at the mercy of her violent temper. As he jogged down the hall he snatched up the contract, reading over it and pursed his lips. Ginger was a strong hobbit, and if she intended to wear a gown to the festival perhaps she had considered a suitor? Either way, he knew she was capable at running the Shire.

_I'm going on an adventure... _He thought, scribbling his name on the neat line.

All the while Ginger never removed herself from the table, listening to Bilbo fumble around his room and grabbing various items. He had thrown on a tweed ruby colored coat and was practically flying down his normally quaint halls. "Do not forget to kiss your sister goodbye." Ginger drawled, watching as Bilbo reappeared sheepishly. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, giving her a tight hug. "Hurry, before they get too far." Ginger said motioning him away. "Have fun brother."

"I will miss you Ginger, and shall not be away for too long." Bilbo called over his shoulder. From the window Ginger watched Bilbo disappear in the same manner as the dwarves. "Farewell brother and be safe." She breathed, staring down the empty path worriedly.


	5. Chasing Dreams 5

I sort of based Ginger off of Merida from Brave, with the crazy hair and need to be out and exploring and making a way for herself. I won't say that Ginger has zero desire to be married just not yet :) Because she is the youngest and was sheltered a lot as a child she tends to act childish on the rare occasion but not too often.

**Chasing Dreams**

After Bilbo had gone Ginger had scrubbed the entire house clean, organized everything and anything that was out of place. She even rearranged the furniture. Once that was done she marched down to the market, re-stocking the pantry. And just for the heck of it she bought a bottle of wine to go with tonight's supper. "I'll have this all delivered by the end of today Miss Baggins, you need not worry." Harrow Whittles said, pulling out brown paper and string to begin wrapping all of the items Ginger had bought.

"Thank you , I shall be at home expecting you." With that said she turned and headed over to the tailor shop, doing her best to ignore the latest gossip. Bilbo had not been so discreet in leaving, causing Hobbiton to be in an uproar about it. It was the big talk of the year and while Ginger never stooped to such things, it did not mean nobody else would.

_"They say he left with dwarves..."_

_"Off to fight goblins..."_

_"What a fool, that's the taller-folks job."_

_"Must be the Took in him. Bungo ought to have thought better than to marry one."_

Ginger was relieved to have finally reached the tailors, whisking herself behind the door and slamming it shut. "Gracious!" She gasped glaring at the solid wood. "The nerve of some people!" Patting her skirts in place and setting her hair right Ginger pulled the thin string, jingling the bell loudly.

"Miss Baggins of Bag Ends how might I be of assistance?" Mary Proudfoot hobbled from around the back, her eyes squinting over at the younger girl. "Good morning , I am in need of a gown for the Summer festival." Ginger greeted, motioning to the rack of silk and lace. "Nothing too heavy or glamorous please." Mary grabbed a long red yarn and led Ginger behind a screen. Stripping Ginger down to her undergarments and began to take measurements. "Hoping to find a suitor?" Proudfoot grunted, no doubt to add to the latest gossip. "Not quite. Bilbo insisted I go and so go I shall." The older woman hummed, it was impolite to dig too deep into a customer's personal life, but sometimes curiosity got the better of us. " I hear your brother went off on an adventure."

Ginger sighed softly, so faint it was barely audible to her. "Yes, he left early in the morn, to help a band of dwarves reclaim that in which had been stolen." Ginger didn't feel it was her business to go into detail about what it was the dwarves sought after so she tried to give as little information as possible.

"I see, and do you have a male relative to watch after you?" Ginger's mouth pursed tightly. "No but I'm perfectly capable to look after myself. Bilbo would never have left it he didn't think so in the first place."

Ginger was eager to leave. She was going to be late for her parcel delivery and she wanted to be tucked away in her cozy hobbit hole and drown out the excessive chatter. She did not feel inclined to stay out and socialize and be the center of attention on a topic she'd rather not speak about at all.

"There you are!" said, snapping the string back onto the counter. "I shall have a dress ready for you within a few days." Ginger paid the hobbit in full, running out of the small shop and down the path where she happily hid away in her quiet home.

As she ate she thought of Bilbo. She wondered where he was and how she missed him. She prayed for his safety as well as the others. All this worry she felt and she still managed to feel some resentment at not being able to go on an adventure of her own. She had dreamed of an adventure since she was a wee little hobbit. She highly doubted that another would just fall into her lap. With a heavy sigh she tossed her dish into the sink and trudged to her room. "It's not fair." She grumbled flinging her soiled dress to the floor. Overnight her room had become a jumbled mess of dresses, papers, stockings, frocks, and a few dolls that she still played with on random occasions.

"Tippy!" Ginger cried, bouncing across the room to snatch up her most favorite doll that her father had made for her. "What on earth are you doing down here? Don't you like the nice shelf I've made up for you?" Ginger dusted the doll off with loving care. Tippy had been her only true friend, lending comfort and solace where no other could, not even her brother Bilbo could be there for her like Tippy could. True the doll never spoke nor interacted back but Ginger firmly believed that if Tippy were real she would be loving and accepting of who she was. All in all Tippy was an ugly doll, with one arm being squishy and stubbed from Bilbo's terrible patchwork as a young boy. One of the eyes was a mustard yellow button that contrasted horribly with a crystal blue one.

"That's alright you can sleep with me tonight, it's been quite a lonely day anyway." As Ginger turned, she stubbed her toe on a sharp corner of a book. Crying out Ginger crashed to the floor, tumbling harshly to the floor. "Ouch! What in the world!?" She exclaimed as she rubbed the soreness in her foot. Pushing past the bundle of clothes Ginger spotted the book Gandalf have given her, a small piece of paper was sticking out of the top from between the pages.

"What's this?" Ginger wondered aloud, dragging the book closer to her as she secured Tippy into her lap. Giving a gentle tug, ginger pulled the folded paper and as she unraveled the paper noticed that it was a map with a small note written at the bottom corner.

_Ginger, Life is full of adventure. It waits to be found all around us. I bid you to go and find yours._

_- Sincerly Yours, _

_Gandalf the Grey_

Ginger scanned the map hungrily. There were the homes of elves, mystical forests, steep mountains, and wide open fields as far as the eye could see. It amazed Ginger so much. She had never truly seen how much was beyond the had marked a safe route for her that led all the way to Rivendell. "What do you say Tippy? Shall we go on an adventure?" Ginger felt all giddy and warm, tossing all that Gandalf had recommended for the upcoming trip. "My dreams are coming true..." Ginger mused in the darkness, pulling Tippy close to her breast. Closing her eyes she fell into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Orcs 6

To clear up Ginger's map: The map was marked with a 'safe route' that Gandalf made. If she follows the same path as the company she could wind up prematurely running into the group and being sent home. So Gandalf created a route that would lead Ginger around the company and joining them when they're further in the journey decreasing her chances of being sent home. _**I couldn't find any solid Orc/Goblin translation sheets so any Orc/Goblin speaking will be written in bold-italics. The only thing I could find was a name generator. **_

**Orcs, and More Orcs, Oh My!**

It had been a week since Ginger had left home and was about 4 days away from Bree. She had purchased a small dagger from a smith and had decided against using a pony, mostly because she had never ridden one. That and the horse's hair made her nose itch terribly.

She had left early in the morning, before the sun was up to avoid anyone who might question or try to stop her. It sounded scandalous, but no doubt there was a relative nearby watching over her.

Ginger enjoyed the scenery. The tall green trees, open fields, and the mountains that even from a great distance looked intimidating. The pots jangled loudly as she skipped, the land becoming more wild and unruly as she ventured deeper into the woods. The sides of the hills slowly formed into steep mountain-sides. Along the path was a river which was slowly gushing into rapids, the rough waters lapping against sheer rocks, humming loudly as the waves crashed.

"Not to worry Tippy!" Ginger smiled, patting Tippy, who had been secured around her neck in a strong rope. "We won't be needing to go into those waters." Glancing one last time at the map, making a mental note of the next landmark Ginger tucked the paper back into her knapsack.

As the sun began to dip down into the mountains, Ginger decided to make camp on a small foothold in the mountain side, not too far from the river so that she could have a clean water source. After a few tries she had a nice fire going and was cooking a hearty stew. Breaking a loaf of bread and dipping her spoon she chowed down, having had to skip brunch, lunch, and snack time to make good time.

"Ah what a good meal!" Ginger burped loudly, giggling at her freedom. She would never have been allowed to do that. Even more so be able to wear men's clothes. She donned one of Bilbo's trousers and shirts, having fashioned it quickly to her size. This was far more comfortable than any dress she had worn. She definitely felt that she would never wear a dress again. Ginger sighed at the thought of dangling from a tree without fear of her bloomers being exposed. She could skip, flip, run, and do all sorts of things she could never really do unless she were alone in her bedroom.

Settling into her cot Ginger yawned, "What a day!" She sighed happily, listening to the chirps of crickets nearby. "It could have done with more food, but all in all it was a wonderful day!" She clasped her hands together as she peered down at Tippy, "I really should stop talking to myself." Ginger muttered, tucking the blanket around her.

The sun had been creeping up the mountain side, and barely peeking down at the mountain's crevice when Ginger began to stir in her sleep. Already she could sense that something was not right. The forest was a deathly silent, too quiet even for the early hours. There was a stench in the air, that reeked of rancid flesh and left an acrid taste in one's mouth. Around her there was tromping, heavy foot steps that crushed the earth.

Squinting her eyes Ginger saw that she had graciously rolled into some dense bushes, hidden away from her camp's intruders. There was a small band of orcs, numbering in only three. From a greater distance she could count two more. Her throat was sticky and dry as fear wrapped it's sickly tentacles around her heart, enabling her to think clearly.

_**"What is this trash!? Where is the meat?!" **_A scraggly orc bellowed, chucking Ginger's pack to the ground as he scattered it's contents. Ginger could not understand their black speech and fumbled clumsily to move away. _**"Quiet!" **_The biggest sneered, his black teeth flashing as he growled out at his companions, brandishing his heavy blade in the other's direction_. __**"I hear something." **_The apparent leader's red eyes trailed into the bushes where Ginger lay. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest, Ginger could feel the monster's breathing as he inched closer. His red eyes never leaving the spot she occupied.

_'Please don't see me!' _Ginger mentally pleaded, the orc having stopped inches in front of her face. The smell reeked so horribly that she forced herself not to gag and retch_. __**"Got you!" **_The burly orc roared, his clawed hand narrowly missing Ginger's face and snatching up a small hare that had apparently positioned itself in the same hiding spot she had.

The poor rabbit squealed, thrashing against it's captors hand. Squirming and fighting to get away. Ginger's heart constricted in her chest as the orc ripped the poor thing in two. The blood splattered across the foliage, mixing itself in her honey colored hair. _**"Give me some!" **_The other orc spat, his voice a gurgled mess. The two grappled and fought, fighting for a piece of meat that could barely pass as a snack for the far large beings.

The orcs flew into a brawl, brandishing their blades against one another while the small rabbit had been flung out of arms reach, and thumped back into the bushes. It's bloody fur landing directly on Ginger's face. She made a noise of surprise, pushing the carcass away with her legs, not realizing she had fully exposed herself.

_**"What a tasty looking thing. Can we eat it?" **_The orc clicked it's tongue, licking it's nasty chops at Ginger who had scrambled to her feet. _**"Eat it we shall." **_Another joined, looking her up and down as he thought of tearing her to pieces and devouring her flesh whole. _**"Darûk, fetch the girl." **_The biggest ordered, waving his muscular hands at Ginger. Despite not knowing what was being said Ginger dodged to the side, knowing that Orcs devoured anything that was made up of flesh. She also cursed herself for foolishly packing away her dagger. Even if it wasn't much, it was at least something.

Ginger cried out as the one called Darûk leaped out in front of her, ducking underneath his legs and scrabbling away. His hand curled around Ginger's ankle, gripping painfully as he wrenched her against the grainy rocks. Her palms, fingers, and face were dragged against the stone, creating scrapes that stung. Kicking and screaming Ginger grunted as her fist collided against the orc's face, stunning him only briefly. His hand which was far bigger and more experienced in the art of combat collided into Ginger's skull.

She could feel her brain roll and her ears rang loudly. Ginger lost focus, her vision having blurred as she struggled to regain her composure. Her neck had whipped to the side so fast that she could not bare the weight of holding up her head. _**"Azog will want this one." **_ Darûk growled loudly, sneering as he glared at a newcomer. **"She is ours filth! And we shall have her!" **The new arrival dwarfed the biggest of the original group in mass and while all were shorter than the common man Ginger could see the power difference. _**"Then you will tell him that you got choice meat!" **_The orc bellowed, driving his ax into Darûk's head, splitting it in two and sending Ginger sprawling into the ground. She struggled and despite not being entirely together managed to drag herself away, rolling as another gruesome creature made to stomp at her.

Jumping up Ginger hobbled to her scattered pack. Dodging away from corded arms and hungry claws. Leaping out she snatched up the pack, sifting through the jumbled contents, having just grabbed the handle of her dagger when she was knocked to the floor, a booted foot colliding into her side and stomach, clipping the air out of her lungs. With a cry she rolled onto her back pulling the dagger out of it's sheath and ramming it into an orc's eye socket, wrenching and pushing as she drove it deeper into the monster's skull. Her stomach flopped at the feeling of her dagger push past flesh. She had never killed anything before. All the meat she cooked had been pre-butchered and never once did she have to do it herself.

Grunting, Ginger kicked the dead orc off of her, and stood feeling slightly more confident. But all the courage in the world could not help her with being severely out-numbered. Her dagger was a cheese knife in comparison to their full-fledged weapons. All in which had seen battle at some point, having dings and dents as proof of the blood-shed they've seen.

_**"Kill the girl!" **_The leader roared, thrusting his fist in Ginger's direction. She paled considerably, the orcs having come at her in all directions and the mountain wall blocking her from any other escape. Even if she could escape she knew she would not get too far, her ribs hurt way too much. Deciding to do a leap of faith Ginger flung herself forward, whipping her dagger viciously back and forth, she screamed loudly as cold metal met her back. It burned as hot as fire and Ginger hoped it wasn't too bad as she took a harsh tumble into the rapid river. Her lungs filled with water as she bobbed through the heavy current, the water thrashing her violently against the rocks.

Ginger could feel her strength draining as she collided with a large boulder, the side of her face smacking into it. She allowed herself to fall limp and drift underneath the water. The last thing she saw was angry red orc eyes cursing her as she went into darkness.

_'This is not the adventure I had in mind at all.' _Ginger thought quietly

**Darûk: ingratiating fool, hypocrite, Wormtongue _The one I chose was Wormtongue._**


	7. Lost & Found 7

**This and the next chapter are going to span over 4-6 weeks. Another week passes after Gandalf first wonders about Ginger. Who should have arrived with the company a week before that. Also, wanted to wish everyone a Happy New Years. I hope it starts off the way you wanted it to and whatever your resolution is you achieve your goal.**

**Lost and Found**

Ginger had dragged herself off the shoreline, and managed to make it into the trees where she took cover in the leaves. Night had fallen and with no pack she shivered in the cold, too afraid of what would happen if she lit a fire. In the great distance she could hear the orc's whooping and howling. Instead, she made due with wringing out her clothes and letting them hang dry. She was positive at least one of her ribs was fractured and her wrist sprained. Not to mention her side was entirely blue and purple. Ginger's open wounds weren't so bad, but if she couldn't find any plants to make a salve then they could become infected and she would die anyway.

With a heavy heart Ginger folded her arms around her knees, trying to keep warm. Her stomach rumbled as she sat there all alone and pathetic. An entire day without food did not sit well for a hobbit and now that Ginger thought about it, she didn't think it'd sit well with anyone. "Do not fret Tippy, we'll figure a way out of here." Ginger soothed her small doll which miraculously still clung to Ginger's rope. She had been so overjoyed at the toy's survival that she had attempted a leap for joy but her pain had enabled her to do so and instead settled for a mini fist pump.

"I do hope you are having more luck than I dear brother." Ginger whispered softly, resting her head.

BILBO'S POV

"Tell us of your sister Bilbo." Fili asked, grinning along side his brother. Bilbo scowled inwardly. The brother's had taken to asking him of Ginger because while they were genuinely curious of the quirky hobbit, they also knew it greatly annoyed him. He did not like speaking of his sister who was unwed to unwed dwarves. And also, he missed her greatly and hoped she fared well. Shortly into his journey he had felt such great anxiety over leaving her. He regretted leaving in such a manner, for he knew Ginger was dealing with bombarding questions and retched gossip.

"I've told you everything." Bilbo replied curtly. "Come now, surely her age and interest in gardening is not all there is to know." Kili said, leading his pony next to Bilbo's. "Dwarves are particularly stubborn Bilbo..." Gandalf mused, stealing a glance back at him. "Well..." Bilbo cleared his throat. "Let's see. Ginger is well sought out by many suitors, but alas she refuses to be wooed and prefers to be in the company of books. When she is not at home taking care of her duties or reading she is off in the fields playing with the children..."

It dawned on Bilbo then at how different his sister was. He had realized that she had never once invited other women over for tea or anybody for that matter, when she was out in town she never walked, more like strutted with her hands stuffed in her apron as she whistled loudly. When she hadn't been home sick, Ginger was rebuked often for her boyish ways. As a child her oddity was apparent among her peers and was not at all accepted. Ginger had been shunned by all of the girls in Hobbiton and had become the source of their bullying.

He had discovered this on the way home when he spotted Ginger being pushed and shoved as her doll Tippy was tossed back and forth. The arm had been ripped clean off dispersing the girls as Bilbo charged forward. Never would he strike a lady, but he had wanted to. His sister was sent into a frenzy who had been reading quietly to herself in her favorite willow tree. Bilbo had done his best to sew the arm back but had done so poorly that it would have been better to have left it alone. But the gesture had made Ginger so happy that he had vowed to watch over her from then on. Bilbo had convinced his father to buy the willow and have it moved closer to Bag End where Ginger could read in the safe perimeter of her parent's home. If she wished to go any where on the rare occasion Bilbo was by her side to take her.

His chest filled with guilt and sadness thinking of his sister all alone. Who was he to live a dream that was not even his? He was fortunate that Ginger had grown into a bold girl. Who plainly told people what she thought and was caught on more than one occasion, arm wrestling some of the men in the local tavern.

"Hello? Are you there?" Fili waved his hand in Bilbo's face bringing him out of his brooding. "What? What happened?" Bilbo glanced around him, having forgotten what he was saying. "You were telling us about your sister." Bofur called from the back. "Ah yes. Well to be honest who she is not who she should be." Bilbo spoke regaining his composure. "Too many times she's been told she must be who she is not. "

GANDALF'S POV

All this talk of Ginger made him wonder where on earth the little hobbit was. Another week had gone by and Ginger should have met up with the company by now. He feared something horrible had happened to her and in secret sent a letter to Lord Celeborn and his wife, Lady Galadriel. He had been disheartened when their response came. No hobbit had turned up on their doorstep but a pack of orcs had been eliminated. To blacken the wizard's mood even more the orcs had been found very close to the path that he had instructed Ginger to travel on. Which brought another matter at hand, what were orcs doing so close to elven land? He peered back at the hobbit who would indeed go into fits if he knew of his sister's true whereabouts. It would be best to not mention anything at all until more information was gathered. But there was one thing that Gandalf knew for certain, he knew Ginger would not pass up an adventure. She had long since left the safety of Hobbiton. Only time would tell. The wizard thought solemnly.

GINGER'S POV

It was week two in the forest, but Ginger honestly couldn't recall. The foilage was so thick here that she struggled to see what time of day it was. Her wounds were burning a bright red and were grotesquely swollen. Ginger had found a plant that had looked similar to a plant in the Shire that was used to relieve pain and was a natural bacteria killer. She had foolishly rubbed the plants into her hands only to feel pain that lasted hours. Once the throbbing had ebbed away, the cuts were swollen and had begun to pus up. Now as Ginger fumbled through the forest she clumsily made her way deeper into the trees, losing all sense of direction as her body began to fight an infection it had no hope of winning.

Ginger did not trust any plant the forest had to offer and she was so loud that the animals easily avoided her, her aching stomach a constant reminder of this fact. "I'm so hopelessly lost!" Ginger cried, passing the same boulder for the fifth time that day. She allowed herself to collapse into the ground, curling into a tight ball. Thankfully her fever brought her relief from the cold, although that wasn't exactly a good thing.

Her dreams were warped and filled with images of Bilbo, Tippy -who could talk-, and wretched orcs that jeered at her with their pointed blades. Ginger was not sure how long she lay on the forest floor awaiting an imminent death when a face so spectacular peered down at her, bringing a comfortable glow around her. "I am Haldir of Lothlórien, hafling." Anything that the man said after that came out garbled. It had been hard to make sense of anything with fever and infection swimming in her veins. Instead she allowed herself to be scooped up and carried away, making sure to grasp for Tippy. Poor Tippy would be so sad if she had been forgotten.

TWO WEEKS LATER

(4 weeks total passed since Ginger's scheduled arrival. Company is nearing the area where they meet the trolls)

Ginger's eyes fluttered for the first time in weeks and she sat up slowly glancing around the room, becoming startled when she discovered a beautiful elf woman standing before her. "Welcome to the city of Caras Galadhon." The woman said, her face holding a soft friendly smile. "I am Lady Galadriel." Ginger blinked a few times, that name sounded so familiar.

"Am I dead? Where am I?" The woman continued on patiently. "You are in the realm of Lothlórien under the care of my husband, Lord Celeborn. My servant Haldir and his scouting party found you just within the borders of our kingdom, and brought you here to seek treatment."

"Thank you. You have been too kind Lady Galadriel. I've been a fool to think I could go on a journey like my brother..." Ginger said softly, looking down heatedly at her lap, she hated to admit she was bad at something. Lady Galadriel smiled, motioning Ginger out of bed. "Fret not Ginger Baggins for all is well and your journey will not end here."

Ginger followed the elf maiden wide eyed. Never before had she seen such grace and beauty paired with such strength. Ginger had only learned to be rough, holding no grace or an ounce of lady-likeness in her.

Lady Galadriel personally showed Ginger around the city herself, which Ginger admired very much. It was very different in every aspect from the Shire. As they sat to eat, Ginger discovered that elves did not consume meat which enlightened her greatly. They held such knowledge and with immortality on their side could acquire as much as they wanted so long as they lived and chose to do so. Their hospitality was far beyond that of any hobbit Ginger had ever known, including herself and she was constantly finding herself stumbling over thank-you's and you-shouldn't-have's.

Ginger had grown to be very fond of the elves here. Especially Lady Galadriel. If they did notice Ginger's oddness they did not question her on it and simply treated her as they treated each other. "Now that you are well rested Ginger, you can travel with me to Rivendell, I have some business to take care of there, and I'm sure you will be pleasantly surprised. Ginger happily agreed, anxious to meet more elves and experience new culture. This was an adventure, she thought happily as she packed her things. One she would never forget.

Waving goodbye to Haldir and Lord Celebron Ginger turned in her saddle, knowing she would miss this enchanted realm. Should she ever see it again she hoped it would be under much brighter circumstances.

**_I hope you all enjoyed it, She's going to be meeting up with the company in the next chapter. Please comment/fav/follow! Thank you guys bunches!_**


	8. Galadriel's Gift 8

wiki/Galadriel I got the brief info on Galadriel from this site. I decided not to look too into it because you know, Tolkein had a whole web of background stories to his charactes and I didn't want to dig too deep or else I'd get really confused. Also the necklace is entirely made up by me.

**Galadriel's Gift **

It had been a week long journey to Rivendell, and while it lacked in savage orc raids it was filled with knowledge that Ginger never would have known if she had stayed in the Shire. During this time that she learned of the elves and their enchanting becoming, Ginger had grown close to Galadriel and felt comfortable confiding in the elf-maid who gladly returned the hobbit's friendship. It had been some time since she had been around someone whose mind was openly worn on their sleeve. Ginger was a pure soul, who tread light-heartedly throughout life and carried a leveled judgement in her heart.

"So that is Rivendell!" Ginger grinned, her moppy hair splayed wildly across her eyes. "A place where one can find their inner-self." Galadriel mused, leaning on her horse to get a better view of the elven city. It was strajestically nestled in the gorge of the Bruinen River, while still taking cover deep in the foothills of the Misty Mountains. Rivendell was a city of stone but was lavishly decorated with what dwarven homes lacked, nature. Almost all of the halls were open to the outdoors.

As the convoy pulled into the city Ginger hopped off of the mare with the help of an elf and took in her surroundings. Elven craftsmanship never ceased to amaze her.

"This way Ginger, I would not want you to become lost." Galadriel called motioning the smaller female to her. Ginger jogged to catch up, feeling slightly flustered at allowing herself to become entranced, she did not want to appear like child in front of so many. And even more so make Galadriel appear to take bad company.

As they followed the elaborate halls Ginger could hear the familiar chatter of dwarves. Their loud banter echoing against the stone. "Go to them, I shall find you when the time is right." With a wave of a hand Ginger was off, following the noise easily and broke into a clearing where her brother was doing his best to drown out his companion's obnoxiousness. Leaping off the stairway Ginger landed firm on Bilbo's back, covering his eyes with her tiny hands.

"Now what is the meaning of this!?" Bilbo cried as he flailed helplessly. "I can assure you that this is no way to greet someone! Fili is it you!?...Kili!?" Ginger could not help but laugh loudly as she revealed herself. "Surprise brother! Aren't you glad to see me?!"

Bilbo sputtered of course. In any other circumstances he would have said he was indeed happy to see his twin. But the fact that Ginger stood before him had meant she had to have done a great deal of travelling to get here. "What are you doing here?!" He asked loudly, "How did you get here-and what happened to your face!?"

Bilbo had taken note of the nasty yellowing bruise on Ginger's face that formed around a thin scar that travelled back towards her ear in a vertical line.

"Oh, an Orc hit me in the face with his sword, or slashed more like it." Ginger replied, totally oblivious to her brother's horror who had encountered orcs not long ago. "Orcs?!" He gasped, "That's horrible!" Ginger proceeded to nod, "It was brother, I barely made it out alive, and then I wandered the forest for some time, starving and sick! But I would never take that moment back! For it was my first taste of adventure! Once my head was cleared I could say it was quite exhilarating!"

Bilbo exploded into telling his sister why all this had been stupid, and that she needed to go home promptly. Just seeing her face marred made his stomach knot up in uncomfortable clenches. He had been wrong to thing she should go on an adventure. "Absolutely not!" He said for the thousandth time. "You will go no further and that's final!" Ginger growled, folding her arms angrily. "You're not the boss of me!" She snapped angrily, turning her back to him.

All the while the dwarves stood on the side, watching the twins argue. They silently made bets on who would win. "Please!" Ginger begged throwing herself in front of Thorin who quirked his brow down at her lagoon orbs. "I won't be a burden! I am useful! Just give me a chance and let me prove myself!"

"An adventure is no place for a lass." Thorin said, gainingmany nods of approval. "But how can you know if you never let them try?!" Ginger went on, explaining that it was unfair to judge her prowess as an adventurer just because she was a woman. "I'm more able than my brother!"

"You are very convincing Ginger Baggins, however you are ill prepared. You have no armour, nor blade to protect yourself. We cannot afford to lend you protection when we need to be focused on staying alive as well." Thorin said diplomatically, his years spent in Erebor being political figure had paid off though he hadn't enjoyed it all that much.

"I believe I can help with that." A soft voice echoed, Lady Galadriel flowed down the stairs, two elves followed behind, baring a deep brown chest. "Since the day I have met you you have intrigued me Ginger Baggins. I should let you know that I am able to listen to ones thoughts. And your motives to adventure are geniuinely to gain knowledge and experience new things. Who is the world to tell you no? I'll also tell you that I was a rebellion leader in the War of Wrath."

Galadriel smiled at Ginger's blush, who back-tracked herself to make sure she had not thought anything offending. "I had these especielly made for you." The chest was popped open and revealed glimmering elf armor. There was also a blade and bow. The bow being an ivory white with the Lothlórien tree engraved on the front. It was much smaller than most bows, but Galadriel assured her that it could indeed fire at great lengths it had simply been made to be easily used be someone as small as Ginger.

"I cannot thank you enough my-my Lady." Ginger bowed low, earning some disapproving looks. "Do not thank me hafling, for you have been a joy to have around and have reminded me the meaning of life. Which had become very dull." From within her robes Galadriel removed a chain. An orb bobbed elegantly from the bottom, shining like a star in the night sky.

"This is Elen Erulissë, Star Grace. It is an ancient elven instrument whose ability is unique to the one who bares it, so long as they remain pure and true. I bestow it upon you, to guide you in all that you do." Once the chain was secure and Galadriel bade her goodbye, Ginger turned to Thorin once more. "Please may I go now? You said that if-"

"It does not matter if he says you can go! I said you could not!" Bilbo interjected, stomping over to his sister. "And you are under my charge Bilbo Baggins of the Shire." Thorin added dryly, staring down the much more timid hobbit. "If the elves seemed to think you are worthy enough to be given such lavish gifts, then by all means you may join us. However, you are just as responsible for yourself as anyone else. Failure is not an option. Far too much is at stake to be lost on a girl who foolishly charged into an unlikely dream."

Ginger's heart leaped with joy. She couldn't believe her ears, she had really believed that he would have said no.

"Oh thank you! You don't know how much this means to me! I will prove my worth! I swear it!" Hurrying away Ginger ran to put on her new attire, anxious to see what she looked like donning armour.

"Are you sure it is right to invite her along?" Dwalin grumbled, looking at his leader for the first time with doubt. "She may not be a fighter, but I can see why Gandalf was interested in her." Thorin replied shortly, leading the group to where the food was supposedly.


	9. Eye to Eye 9

Thank you all for your reviews! I really appreciated them!

**Texas Bobcat**: Mirkwood will probably take place in 2 chapters, depending on how I plan it maybe 3. But no more than that. It's one of my pinnacle points so it's kind of important in this story :) But they will be reaching Mirkwood forest in the next chapter.

**ro781727**: Even Thorin can't deny the wiseness of an elf, I feel like maybe he was curious as to why someone like Galadriel was interested in Ginger. And I completely forgot about the burping contest even though it's one of my favorite scenes!

**ShadowedHand**: Thank you! I'm really glad you like it! I'm glad you think it's fun since that's what I was aiming for.

N**ot Seeing Eye to Eye**

In the midst of early morning the company rounded themselves up and were out of Rivendell before they would be missed. Ginger had felt saddened she did not get to say a proper goodbye to Galadriel, but a piece inside of her reassured her that she would indeed see her friend again. As they marched along their path Ginger chatted to Dwalin who like before merely tuned out the girl, it wasn't as if she paid any mind to whether he responded or not.

"I really should learn how to use this." Ginger sighed after a moment of silence. "Will you teach me ?" Dwalin turned to look at her in astonishment, he hadn't actually thought she meant to use it. " Some of the company who had overheard had glanced of their shoulders to stare questioningly at the brawny dwarf. "Teach you? It will take more than a forthnight to learn the craft of battle." Dwalin snorted turning a cold shoulder to her. "True, but that doesn't mean to never start learning...besides what if I get attacked and get killed all because you refused to teach me how to defend myself? My life would be on your head so long as you lived."

From a small distance Dwalin could see Bofur's and Grimli's beards twitch. 'Damned she-devil.' Dwalin thought angrily, Ginger's statement was not only a proclomation but was also a challenge and no true dwarf would ever back down from one, unless he wished to look like a spineless coward. "I've also heard you are a seasoned warrior with many as your students." Ginger smiled smoothly, her words melting over Dwalin like butter on warm bread. "But I suppose if you'll not teach me I can ask someone more willing? Maybe Grimli or Nori? Or perhaps Bofur?" And just like that the bread was snapped away, chucked away in the trash with not so much as a nibble to taste, leaving one wanting.

Ginger felt a rueful grin grace her lips as she could see Dwalin's back stiffen. He was very close to breaking and with the group's eyes on him. "Or maybe Kili? He looks seasoned enough..." Ginger trailed on knowing it had been the last straw for he warrior who knew all too well that Kili was in fact not seasoned at all. For Erebor was his very first quest.

"I will teach you Ginger Baggins of Bag End." Dwalin boomed reeling to peer down at Ginger. "But expect to be treated as a warrior. You will recieve no pardons beholding your gender." Ginger tipped her head, fully smiling. "I hoped you'd say as much master dwarf! I'd be insulted if you did otherwise! I look forward to being your pupil!"

With a merry skip Ginger went to join her brother, leaving Dwalin dumfounded. Had he just been played? By a woman no less? "Wretched devil." Dwalin grumbled, stomping along the path. "Cheer up Dwalin, " Balin said, "She's very convincing."

That night after everyone had eaten and was sprawled on their cots absorbing in their own form of entertainment Dwalin marched across the camp, letting his fists rest on his hips. "Get up lass. We train, now." Ginger looked up from tending her hair, she had just been getting ready for bed. "Now?" "Now." With a shrug she stood up, clasping her hands together in a loose link. "What shall we do?"

Dwalin huffed heavily, she was in a bloody night-dress. "You can't fight in that lass, go and put on what the elves gave you." He wasn't even sure when she snuck off to change. They hadn't arrived so long ago. "If you say so, but I'm unsure of how to wear it." She had attempted to put on the armour but it had proved very difficult as she she couldn't clasp the pieces together, nor could she fasten the mithril in place properly and had given up after a few minutes.

"Just go put it on!" Dwalin snapped, his patience wearing thin. Behind a tree, it took her nearly thirty minutes to get the whole thing on, while it wasn't over-whelmingly heavy, Ginger was not accoustomed to carrying so much.

Hobbling out she shifted uncomfortably around. Galadriel must have been mistaken, there was no way this had been especially made for her. "How does it feel?" Dwaling asked studying the awkward hobbit. "It's-It's a but heavy I'll admit." Ginger squeaked, "Where are ye boots lass?" Dwalin asked, even if hobbits were always barefoot it was not recommended to run out in the open where axes, clubs, and splintered arrows were to be. "Oh, I left those in my bag. I've no need for them."

"I will not accept you any other way, now go put them on." Dwalin said gruffly, "Well I'm not wearing it! It's absurd! A hobbit wearing boots? I would trip and fall all over myself!" The two exploded into a shouting contest. Dwalin not ever taking no for an answer from a pupil and Ginger having never backed down from a challenge. It was a note worthy battle. "YOU WILL WEAR THOSE BOOTS OR SO HELP ME BY MAHAL I'LL SHOVE THEM ON YOUR FEET!" Dwalin howled storming over to Ginger who dodged just barely out of his bear like grasp. "IF YOU WANT THEM SO MUCH WHY DON'T YOU SHOVE THEM ONTO YOUR OWN FAT FEET!" Ginger spat angrily, again moving out of his reach. This odd looking fiasco was far too enjoyable for any of the dwarves to want to intervene, yes even Thorin who sat off in the distance watched in amusement.

Eventually Ginger's stamina wore down and she could no longer move away from Dwalin who had pounced on top of her, not wanting her to get away. The two flew to the ground, their limbs raking against the ground as they wrestled. "GIVE ME THE DAMNED BOOTS!" Dwalin barked to the nearest person. With the boots in hand they were forced onto her feet and Ginger wobbled unhappily through the camp grumbling.

"And for calling my feet fat-which they're not-You'll be carrying my things and yours." Ginger gasped loudly, "What!?" She cried, "That is not fair at all! You can carry your own things!" Dwalin leaned down, his dark eyes leveling with hers, "It's fair because I said so lass."

Puffing up her chest and stamping her foot into the ground, Ginger began to mock Dwalin. "Oh! Look at the wee laddie!" She then folded her hair around her chin and under her nose, changing her voice into a scratchy, gruff, impersonation of Dwalin. "I'm Dwalin! I'm balding and my feet are not fat! So don't dare to ever say so! Oh look at the time, I must be off to powder my wee nose, lest I dissapoint me mother!"

"I'll be taking that!" Dwalin barked, ripping Tippy off of Ginger's neck. "You can have it back when you're ready! And if so much as peep escapes your mouth then I'll feed her to the fire."

Two weeks passed by and Ginger was swamped from all that Dwalin ordered her to do. During the day she carried all of their things, at night she trained until she could barely keep her eyes open. When she was sleeping, she was awoken at every hour interval to drag her things around the camp. Never was she allowed to take off her armour. In all honesty she saw no proof of improvement. In fact all she had to show for was bumps, bruises, cuts, and scabbed over cuts. Her bones ached and her eyes were constantly drooping from the need to sleep.

"As they sat around the fire she exmained her hands. They were quite ugly now, with all the cuts and scabs and all that. Not to mention throbbing with pain. Her feet were the worse off. They were covered in painful blisters, not used to being in shoes and constantly stumbling over rocks and crevices. "Here, this'll help." Fili said, sitting down next to her. "It's a salve my mother used to make often. It helps a lot." He rubbed the ointment over her hands, the hurting sensations slowly ebbing as he worked the salve over her skin. "That feels so much better. Thank you." Ginger grinned at the yound dwarf. "Don't thank me, thank my mother." Fili laughed, placing the bowl gently by her lap. "I will have to thank her one day." Ginger said, looking once more at her hands. "She would be happy to meet you."

"I'm sorry, it must be an insult to have me here." Ginger mused, all of her blundering had dwindled her confidence greatly. It was almost non exsistent now. "Why do you say that? I see no problem with you being here." Fili replied, looking at Ginger in curiousity. "Because I came on a child's dream, a whim. Nothing more. I know nothing of the world."

Fili smiled kindly at her, "All dreams are worth following. No matter how big or small. If we never persue them how can we say we truly lived?" Ginger laughed lightly at his words, "I suppose...what's your dream Fili?"

"To reclaim Erebor...and to return to mother and let her know she will always have her sons." Ginger bobbed her head. "You were not planning on going home?" Fili shrugged, "It's a matter of if we make it back. We don't know what awaits us. We don't know our fate. It's why Dwalin is so hard on you. Your life is in his hands, and he'd rather not see your pretty face painting the stone walls of a place he calls home."

It had then dawned on Ginger at how dangerous this quest was and why they were so serious. "Do you truly think you'll die?" She whispered, not wanting to be loud. "I'd like to not think it at all. Maybe it's wrong to believe nothing will happen, but it keeps the spirit up." Fili grinned, his blonde beard twitching.

"Let's go lass, we've got work to do." Dwalin grumbled, pulling Ginger to her feet. From now on she would do everything in her power to improve. She vowed to never hunch over and despise her duties.


	10. Unpleasent Dreams 10

**Unpleasant Dreams 10**

Ginger improved her skills greatly. Putting her heart and soul into her work as if it was all she lived for. Every blow met a blow and every movement was mimicked and performed perfectly. Dwalin was very impressed and while his chest swelled with pride at her growth he'd never admit it. A woman was a woman after all and he feared that it'd go straight to her head and make her vain. Instead he expressed his happiness in a different way. Allowing her to sleep through the night, or letting her remove her armour before bed. He even said she could remove the boots so long as she wasn't training.

However she had put them back on shortly after, saying her feet ached when she tread the floor. When Dwalin had felt she was ready, he instructed Fili and Kili to help her train with the bow which Ginger took on much more quickly than the blade.

"Incoming!" Dwalin cried, as a large boulder hurled down the stoney wall, crashing and marring the side. Ginger cried out as she ducked underneath the slope, not even mithril she believed could have saved her from being crushed.

The rumbling of the mountain progressed to get louder and harsher to a point where it was impossible to walk, let alone stand. "Stone giants!" Bofur exclaimed, a fierce humongous figure emerging from the top as if the mountain was puny and insignifigant. "By my beard!" Bofur gasped, "The legends are true! Giants! Stone Giants!" The giant hurled a huge chunk of rock at another giant that appeared. As their stony war waged the mountain rocked and swayed, the middle splitting in two. Ginger leaped behind Kili as the path underneath her gave way, her stomach flopping as the half they stood on moved away from the rest of the group.

Ginger's legs buckled as the Earth took shape and the group's wall teetered away, "Bilbo!" Ginger cried, looking at the other side in horror. What if they fell to their deaths? "Ginger move!" Kili shouted, wrenching her arm to pull her back into the wall's pit. Ginger screamed, cowering as a jagged mounain side came colliding into them. Kili's fist wrapped tightly around her wrist, jerking her back as she narrowly missed being squashed to death.

"Thanks." Ginger mumbled, as the wall slid away, taking a chunk of the mountain floor with it. Kili who had been closest stumbled and fell, the ground disenegrating beneath his feet. "Augh!" He cried, clamoring for the slick ledge. "Hold on!" Ginger called as she leaped to grab his hands. Bombur was given little time to grab her legs as she clung to Kili. The wind wooshed past Ginger's face, the icy rain stinging her face and neck as the Giant's leg swung around. All the hurling and bashing the massive creatures did made it extremely hard to pull Kili up.

THORIN'S POV

He watched in sheer horror as his nephew dangled helplessly from the giant's knee. Ginger had an uneasy hold as her own body hung over the edge. As the giant moved his body Thorin looked on as the small hobbit grabbed at Kili's belt loops, crushing her body onto him as they collided into the mountain side and out of sight. "No!" Thorin howled, making a break and fearing the worst. "Kili!"

"Ginger! Kili!" Dwalin boomed, his heavy boots falling rapidly behind Thorin. As they broke over the edge Thorin released a sigh of relief. All of his companions were alive and well. "Where is Ginger?" He demanded, searching through pale faces. "She's here." Bombur grunted, lifting the limp hobbit. "Unconcious, but alive. Crazy little hobbit." He laughed, passing her to Dwalin who readily reached for her. "Had it not been for her Mithril, she and Kili would be dead."

Something Thorin knew Ginger knew little about. When the armour had been presented to the girl, she had no idea how significgant the material was. A point he would bring up with Ginger later, after he finished yelling at her for leaping of a ledge blindlessly to grab someone who may or may not have been there. But he would never forget her bravery. If only some of it could rub off on her brother. He thought distastefully, staring down at the older hobbit. "He's been lost ever since he left home." Thorin replied to Dwalin.

GINGER'S POV

_She stood in the distance watching a great battle. There were bodies piled on top of each other, blood splashed through the air as the battle waged on. "Am I dead?" She thought softly, looking around quietly. Nobody seemed to notice her as the slaying drawled on. All around her there was pain and death. Dwarves, Elves, Men, Orcs and Wargs were all around her, shouting and screaming as they felled one another. In the air, giant eagles soared snatching orcs off of the ground and flinging them a good distance. Ginger trotted over the dead bodies, her feet slick with glistening red liquid as she climbed up a small hill. An eagle narrowly missing her head and latching onto an orc who had a raised sword above his head ready to strike her down. Ginger noticed the jagged scar on his rough clawed leg and the sheer gold of the eagles eye. A fierce creature, Ginger thought._

_As Ginger turned she saw a man, or a Dwarf actually. She felt she recognized him, but could not tell from the great distance and the shadows casted over his face. As he brandished his sword, cutting down his enemies with ferocity he failed to see the orc with the bow who aimed at his heart. "H-Hey!" Ginger coughed, her voice was gone and she hobbled over the bodies, trying to gain speed to warn him. Her legs like lead and her body heavy Ginger made slow progress. _

_Ginger cried out, watching the noble figure be struck down and more dwarves appeared, and once more Ginger felt she knew them but could not recall. She felt a bond so strong that it was emotionally draining to see them struck down and murdered as well. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" She screamed, finding her voice. Her body which had been weighed down thrusted and kicked, propelling her through the gore and guts._

_Finally she reached the fallen soldiers and she stared down in horror. Thorin, Fili and Kili had been the slaughtered and she grappled at their bodies trying to shake them awake._

Jolting awake Ginger reached out, sitting up fast to glance around her. '_**To change the past is to change the future...but to change the future is to change what exactly?'**_ A melodic voice asked, a voice of a woman who spoke so finely you thought she was singing. _**'Say not hafling for only I can be heard by you.' **_ Ginger's body stilled, the melodic voice became a presence that melted the chill from her bones. _**'You made a powerful promise to protect one's life force. And to follow through was most intriguing' **_The woman said, going on as she talked fluidly. _**'I am **__**Elen Erulissë, spirit of the unknown and gazer of the universe. I know that of what was known, which is known, and what is yet to be known.' **_Erulissë explained, her tone knowing and assured. 'Erulissë, why are you here?' Ginger thought, her head still foggy from the dream and giant episode. But she was gone as soon as had appeared, leaving Ginger's mind empty. _**'That is for you to decide Ginger Baggins. What can you change?'**_

Ginger came out of her daze, being roughly tugged to her feet. Thorin stood next to her, "Orcs." His fingers gripped her arm just as they tumbled to the floor and beyond. Grubby hands clawed her hair and face.


	11. Into the Grim 11

I am just going to change the Goblin Town Scene very slightly. Not too much. I do want to follow the story-line but I also want to add/alter things for my own story. Also, if there is to be a sequel did I mention it will most likely be a OC/Thorin story?

**ro781727: **I'm glad you like Ginger's training! It's definately the path for her :) I think it suits her better than being a housewife.

**Texas Bobcat: **Elves will be in the next chapter! I promise!

**LadyZee86: **I loved their shout fest too! Of all the dwarves I think Dwalin was the one she'd clash with most because, well she's stubborn. Hopefully I can add more humor into the story

**Mmeggy999: **Thank you! I will try to update as often as possible.

**Into the Grim 11 **

The Goblins poked, jeered, and rammed at the company. Bringing them before their leader. He was revolting to look at with a large tumor looking thing hanging from his face that weighed down his eyelid. Ginger stumbled backwards as Thorin elbowed her behind him, "Do not let them see you. Mahal only knows what they'd do." He hissed, "Oh I know." Ginger muttered bitterly. "The Orcs by the river tried to eat me...raw!" Thorin rolled his eyes, staring down at the small hobbit disbelievingly. "Seriously?" He asked, "What? They did! You don't believe me?" As if being eaten raw was the worst thing that could have happened to her. "Never mind, if you are too young to know of it then it's best if you don't ever know it."

Ginger puffed up her cheeks, "I am not young! I am the same age as Bilbo! Only younger by minutes!" Thorin felt himself sigh again, not believing this was the same girl who had leaped to her death to save his nephew. "Forget I said anything then." Thorin grumbled, tossing Orcrist to the pile of weapons, leaving Ginger being the only one to still bare arms. Nobody other than the dwarves seemed to notice her. Which was fine by them, and Ginger for all she cared. Her fingers grasped the hilt tightly. It was cool and comfortable in her hand, something she had grown accustomed to over time. Before it had felt like a heavy burden, constantly weighing her down. Now it was apart of her, an extension of her arm. Never was Ginger without her blade, something she had learned the hard way when Dwalin randomly attacked her, scolding her for being so careless. She still held the bruises on her legs

'This conversation is not going so well.' Ginger thought mildly. Not liking the Goblin King insulting Thorin. Ginger tipped her blade, the blue hue glimmering beneath it's leather sheath. 'Patience, eager is good, but too eager and you'll end up dead.' Dwalin's voice echoed in her mind. 'Wait for the right moment. Then strike where he least expects it.'

On cue a filthy goblin reached to grab Thorin, forcing Ginger's hand. As she flicked her wrist, her blade sang loudly, plunging deep into Thorin's offender. The goblin writhed like a snake on the ground, black fluid gurgling in his throat. Ginger took the opportunity to cut down another close by. "What are you waiting for!?" She snapped, "I can buy you all the time in the world!" The dwarves hurried, grabbing up their weapons just in time to start hacking and slashing at the recovered goblins.

Ginger's veins pumped adrenaline as she struck down the horrid creatures. All around her was black and slick. But there was so many that as soon as one was killed another replaced him. Eventually she'd grow tired and be overcome. 'We can't keep fighting like this.' Ginger thought, her eyes scanning the giant cave. 'There has to be more than just one way out of here!'

Ginger twirled on her heels, cutting down two more goblins before rushing to Thorin to hack down another. "I will personally thank Dwalin if we make it out of here." Thorin said, a small smile gracing his face. Ginger opened her mouth to speak but both were sent sprawling into the floor, the goblins smashing her face into the floor as Thorin was fighting a goblin to keep his head on his body. "Get off!" Ginger growled, bucking her hips and legs.

As the weight got heavier, and her legs became more weary a blast of light erupted throughout the cave. The goblins that held Ginger were thrown off of her, bringing her aching muscles some relief. "Take up arms, fight!" Gandalf appeared from the shadows, staring around the room. Relieved to find his friends still alive. "Fight!" He commanded, rushing into to slay some goblins.

Everything that happened next was a blur. They ran, stabbed, slashed, and bashed. The rickety, sorry excuse for a wood bridge groaned at the weight of so many, threatening to collapse at any minute. _**'Why do you worry so? You know that nobody dies here.' **_Erulissë said calmly, her skeptical thoughts shining through Ginger's mind. 'What are you talking about!?' Ginger thought frantically, trying to not lose her group. _**'Thorin Oakenshield and his nephews are destined to fall at the Lonely Mountain. And you are destined to watch them fall..' **_Erulissë said again, as if this was casual information. Which to Ginger, it certainly wasn't. 'The dream...so it's true? They're going to die?' Erulissë nodded, long ago her body was lost and she no longer felt emotion or need. And while the essence of time was something she knew and calculated well, emotion was foreign to her. _**'Of course it is true hafling. I do not idly show things that need not be shown.' **_

Ginger glanced back over her shoulder as they finally escaped the tunnels. Fili and Kili grinning happily at each other. She remembered Fili's words about returning to his mother safely so that she could always have her sons. It was a noble and just dream. 'Why show me? Why tell me at all?' Ginger demanded, for three lives now heavily donned her shoulders. _**'You vowed to save them.' **_Erulissë replied simply, not elaborating more. _**'I grant that which people wish to know.'**_

'I don't want to know they're going to die!' Ginger snapped angrily. _**'That which has happened had not truly happened. It can be changed. But tread carefully hobbit for the changing of an event can weigh good or bad.' **_Erulissë receded back into the depth of Ginger's mind. Leaving her thoughts more clouded and jumbled than before.

The Pale Orc was vile and humongous. Ginger could not believe that Thorin had fought this beast before. Clinging to the tree, while trying to hoist Fili up with her legs Ginger watched Thorin storm over to the Orc, blinded by rage and foolishly walking into the Orc's taunt. It was an unfair match. Azog who rode a Warg and Thorin who walked. Azog being at a huge advantage nearly wiped Thorin's face clean off with his mace, knocking him backwards.

Ginger nearly died when she saw Bilbo running to save the fallen King. She could not bare to lose her brother, not after discovering his safe return._** 'He dies not.'**_ Erulissë drawled, looking bored.

Relief washed over her and she dropped into the safe talons of an eagle. The eagle also held Thorin whose hand dangled lifelessly, one which Ginger took gently to hold. While Thorin was stern leader with not much to say, he was also noble and kind. A man who fought with honor and led his people diligently, Ginger could not bare to see him gone so soon. Her eyes dropped slowly, exhausted from all that happened, feeling the unwanted dream enveloping her.


	12. Mirkwood 12

SORRY THIS ONE TOOK SO LONG! I HAVE THE STORY ALL PLANNED OUT, IT WAS JUST A LITTLE TRICKY WRITING THIS ONE. I NEEDED TO PUT A LOT OF INFO IN THIS CHAPTER BUT I DIDNT WANT IT TO BE SLOPPY!

I am using a piece of info that may or not be related to Tolkeins work at all. I couldn't find solid info on it. I used it here to help push Ginger's decision making. It's not going to be mentioned other than here because it's just something to tip the scale a little. And I'm adding a small bit of elven history of my own for the story. wiki/Gormr_Doursmith

And my elf translations came from here:

**Mirkwood Forest**

_**Thank you all so much for your reviews/comments/favorites! They really do mean so much to me! And they make me smile :)**_

_**Mmeggy999: I will do my best to update more quickly! Thank you for reading and reviewing! I'm really glad you like it!**_

_**ro781727: Originally I was going to have her do a mind connection with Galadriel, but I felt it was too complicated to add into the story, so I chose Gandalf. He is the wisest. And you're right, I know I wouldn't want to deal with that on my own. **_

_**ShadowHand: The dreams are disturbing lol and the hand holding was to make up for it a little with intimacy that Ginger doesn't see yet :) thanks so much!**_

DWALIN'S POV

The girl's face was gaunt and tormented. We all suspected it to be this dreadful, Mahal forsaken forest. But she digressed faster than anyone else. Thorin tied a rope around her waist, connecting it to himself to keep her from straying too far. In her sleep the girl was a wreck. She mumbled and thrashed, would wake pale as snow and refuse to sleep any longer. Fili and Kili brought on her fits, she refused to be any where near them, lest she burst into tears.

"Perhaps it's that womanly thing...you know that they get." Bofur said one night. "No it's not like Ginger at all." Bilbo frowned, staring at his sister who sat at a great distance, wrapping her cloak tightly around herself. The only thing she truly engaged in was training. One she readily participated in.

The road had long since been lost and the Company wandered aimlessly. And the food was nearly depleted. Dwalin worried for his little friend. Lack of sleep and food was a poison cocktail mixed with the unknown of an ancient forest.

GINGER'S POV

Erulissë would refuse over and over to help her find a solution. She claimed that giving her an answer could change the future badly, it had to be at the right place at the right time. Ginger would give up, never being able to reach Thorin in her dreams and would watch miserably as her friends were slauhtered. "You worry too much on what is happening, it is but a dream. It cannot be changed. But you can use it to change reality." Erulissë said, who was nothing but an orb of flaming energy as she hovered next to Ginger. "But any way that I try doesn't work." Ginger sighed, her voice weary.

"Open your eyes, not your heart. For the heart is a deciver far worse than the mind." Erulissë replied, causing Ginger to feel slightly bitter. She had always thought herself a detailed and well collected person. But this challenge had thwarted any belief of that notion. "But you said if I save him it will alter and have consequence. For good or worse...what happens if I let him die?" The spirit felt a rippling sensation, for it was a question that had never dawned on Ginger before.

"A great evil will fall upon Thorin's lands. A defiler of graves will rule there." Ginger's head tilted as she considered this, it definately wasn't good. "An orc?" "No." "A friend?" "A traitor of kin."

"A dwarf? No dwarf would ever do such horrible things." Ginger replied, Dwarves were a proud and noble race, and while greed was a common trait in many Dwarves they were not fiends of any sort. "Every noble race has it's scoundrel. Even elves have scoundrels."

"Who is this you speak of?" Ginger asked for she strongly believed that the dead should stay dead. It was a horrible insult to call them back to the living, taunting life in their faces and leave their thirst for life unsatisfied. "Gormr Doursmith."

Ginger had decided that she would save Thorin, despite whatever consequences it might bring. Anything Thorin did was most likely no where near anything as foul as that. Greedy and stubborn as he was he was a man of high honor and would never dirty his name in such a way.

As her dream faded away and she woke in the dark forest, Ginger sat up. Her limbs were stiff and wobbly from the roots she slept within. Hoisting herself up Ginger sat on her knees staring around the murky shadows of the trees. She recalled her last conversation with Gandalf which hadn't been as light-hearted as their many other conversations.

_Ginger woke in Beorn's cabin. Shifting around the sleeping dwarves, finding Gandalf fast asleep. Her tiny hands shook him awake, eager to seek the wise wizard's guidance. "Ginger?" Gandalf muttered, sitting up in his groggy state. "Whatever is the matter?" Ginger sighed softly, trying to collect her thoughts. "The necklace Galadriel gave me...it showed me things...horrible things" Gandalf was wide awake now, staring at Ginger with concern. "What did it show you?" He asked, keeping his voice leveled. Ginger's urgency disturbed him, as a carefree and open spirit it was unusual to see her so distressed. "I-I can't say entirely. Just that it's horribly bad. And I can change it, but I don't know how much my interference will change it as a whole." Gandalf gave his beard a light tug. Such matters were generally not on any hobbit's mind, he could see why it disturbed her so. "Well, I see why now you have not been yourself." Gandalf mused, "Elven artifacts especially those with magical properties and even more so ones that even the Elves know little of can be hard to deal with. Show me the necklace."_

**_Ginger removed the necklace from under her mithril, letting the sparkling pendant dangle in front of her. "Ah, yes." Gandalf said knowingly, a slight frown on his lips. "I wonder what made Galadriel give you that, __Elen Erulissë was once an elf far long ago in time. She was sought after by many, both good and bad. Her husband, Dûrion protected her fiercly, bound by love and devotion." Gandalf paused as he recalled his thoughts, a small symapthetic look on his face. "During a time of war, of course you could imagine the demand for her abilities, but the elf maid wished to remain neutral, helping no one. But even elves are consumed by greed. A cursed Elven Lord named Suiauthon kidnapped, tortured and brutally used her to bend at his will. Dûrion charged into battle, severely outnumbered, hardly buying enough time for his wife to escape..." Erulissë had appeared in Ginger's mind, her grief still as raw as it had been the day her husband departed from her. In her mind, Ginger saw a fierce elf with dark hair and crystal blue eyes, he was surrounded, his blade whirled around him, slashing down all of his foes, but not even his swift arms could cut them all down, an arrow set ablaze flew through the air, piercing his heart and dropping him. "A'maelamin." He said before he breathed his last._**

**_Ginger closed her mind, not wanting to share that intimate part of the maid's heart. The memory was too personal Ginger felt. "Struck by anger at having been a tool and losing her husband, Erulissë condemned herself to forever live in solitude, destroying her physical form and sending herself into an enchanted crystal. Nobody would ever be able to use her unless she consented to it. From what I know, you are the first person in thousands of years to do so." Ginger chewed her lip, still not grasping why she had the necklace in the first place or why the necklace had shown her anything. "I do not understand the magic that was used in this, but I know that she always has a purpose. Whatever it is she has shown you it is not without reason. Her intentions are unkown therefore you may not ever understand. And if the answer is so unclear to you, then perhaps a leap of faith will do."_**

"Earth to Ginger...hello?" Bofur waved his hands in Ginger's face, startled out of her trance. "Hm? Oh! Bofur, is something wrong?" Bofur looked at her quizically, "I could ask you the same lass. You were sitting there muttering for five minutes." Ginger blushed, "I-I'm just a little tired, that's all." Stand abruptly she brushed off her pants, ignoring the stares she recieved. _All I have to do is find a way to save them. _Ginger thought, making her way over to Bilbo. "Are you sure you are alright?" He asked, his face creased with worry. The twin bobbed her moppy hair, "Yes, I'm fine. I guess I'm not as adventurous ad I thought." It was a lie, but a white lie. She was deadset on not revealling anything to anyone, Gandalf had been an exception. The rest of the day brightened considerably, Fili and Kili could freely approach Ginger without worrying about her bursting into tears. They joked heartily, laughed loudly and for once felt at peace, even if it were only for a little while.

Ginger was exhausted, during the day they travelled almost nonstop, and at night her dreams consumed her but not horribly so, she worked to find a solution. She did not allow herself to become weary however, she was deadset on full filling her self-proclaimed prophecy. She would save the line of Durin, and therefore she strived for constant focus.

"Ick. Are these spiderwebs?" Ginger asked, tugging her arm out of the sticky fibers. "Keep close." Thorin said, pulling her forward. In his silence he was happy to see her faring better, he just hoped to not lose her to this forest. As they venutred into the endless trees the webs became thicker and more dense. The dwarves felt even more delirious as they continued on, sending Bilbo up a tree to pin point their exact location. "Be careful brother!" Ginger called up the trunk, "If you fall you will not meet Pip!" Pip was her imaginary cat who had appeared from the trees, he was horribly hungry and Ginger was anxious to find him some food. "There's no cat there lass!" Dwalin snapped for the thousandth time, agitated. Damned this forest did strange things.

"There is so a cat!" Ginger gasped, fussing over the invisible ball of fur. Once more the burly dwarf denied her her claim and the two roared into another screeching battle which in turn, set off everyone else. "Quiet! Be Quiet!...I said shut up!" Thorin snapped angrily, glancing around the canopies warily. "We are not alone." Ginger ripped out her blade, forgetting all about Pip. "Grimli look out!" Nori said, pointing his finger in disgust at a grotesque spider that had emerged. Within seconds the company was surrounded, caught off gaurd and spun up in sticky webs.

Ginger gagged on the strings, coughing as she was carried away, her blade glued to her side. The toxins dragged her into an ueasy rest. Hopefully Bilbo was alright and evaded the spiders.

BILBO'S POV

He had managed to free his companions who had broke free from their cocoons on their own. Ginger had been upset because the webs would not come out of her hair and was stabbing viciously at the spider's abdomen. But the more spiders that were killed the more they were replaced. Could their really be so many? As he stood above the dead spider, having snatched up his ring from the ground in haste he saw that elves had appeared, saving his friends but hostile no less. Slipping on the gold band he watched quietly.

GINGER'S POV

"And who is this?" The one who called himself Legolas asked, his voice gentle as he spoke. "A hafling maid travelling amongst these...savages." Ginger puffed out her chest, she would not be looked down on simply because she was a 'she'. "I am Ginger Baggins, companion of Thorin and Company and friend of Lady Galadriel and King Celeborn." Legolas stared down at the defiant hobbit. "You hold interesting company." He replied, and was startled at the pendant that had come out from the folds of her armor. "How did you come by this?" The hobbit tipped her chin, "It was a gift." Legolas stared for a long moment and then a soft smile broke over his face. "I see. We shall escort you to Mirkwood." Before Ginger could argue two elves whisked her away, leaving her barely enough time to steal a glance at Thorin who was glaring daggers at the back of the elves heads.

_What have I gotten myself into now? _She thought, following the elves quietly. Mirkwood, was like all the other cities of Elves, beautiful. She admired the huge trees that acted as shelter and the leaves reminded her of charming ornaments. "My Lord, Ginger Baggins of the Shire, friend of Lady Galadriel and King Celeborn, and also...companion of the dwarves." Ginger stopped short in front of an elf who towered above her. His long silvery blonde hair falling beyond his shoulders as he bent down to look at her. "An extrodinary gift." He said mutinously. Ginger got an uneasy feeling from him, he was not like the other elves she had ever met. She felt he was cold and devoid of emotion, his frigid eyes were ocean blue that held some amuesment. "I am King Thranduil. Ruler of Mirkwood and all that surrounds it. Tell me hobbit, what brings you here?"

Ginger gulped, "An honor to be here your majesty, and I thank you for welcoming me amongst your people. But I must tell you that it is not my place to tell you the reasons the dwarves travel for I do not know, I happened across them by chance." It wasn't the truth but it wasn't exactly a lie either. Ginger did not sign the contract so she wasn't bound to hold the secret like the others but it was also not her place to announce it. She hoped the King would accept her answer. "A shame, a gentle thing such as yourself and praised by Lady Galadriel should be found with a group of dwarves mucking around in the wilderness."

King Thranduil moved around her, making Ginger a tad bit nervous. "Ada." Legolas came in through the arch, and it dawned on Giner then their resemblence. "She was brought as a guest, not a prisoner." Again the amused look flickered across Thranduil's face. "Of course." He said, prepare a room for her, dinner will be served not far off from now." With a flick of his wrist he dismissed the hobbit, who was taken again by the arm and led away.

"Where are my friends?" She asked quickly, staring up at the Prince who was slow in his answer. "They are being held for questioning." Ginger felt worry bubble up inside of her. "They don't mean any harm, honest. I know I can't speak for them, but they are my friends and didn't come to disrupt your city." Legolas remained quiet, hobbits were strange creatures, surrounded by their peaceful meadows and fields they understood little of the world outside of their land. He wondered how they were so fiercly loyal and brave. "It is not my decision that will decide their fate." He said finally when he realized that the hafling had been waiting for his response.

"A bath has been run for you. Just through that door." And the prince departed, leaving Ginger alone to face her anxities. _Tread with caution Ginger. King Thranduil is not known for his kindness. _Erulissë warned, her suspicions flaring. Ginger wondered truly then what she had gotten herself into.

_Dûrion: Dark One_

_A'maelamin: My Beloved_

_Suiauthon: War-like_


	13. Insults 13

Oh-kay so during Thorin's bitch-fit I can't make out the last part before Thranduil says "do not talk to me of dragon fire!" To me it literally sounds like "You bleeped thar blapped tha Bloo!" I am not kidding, I listened to that verse over and over and over and that's all I heard -.- so we'll say he said it whatever it is he says and be done with that...

**Offending Secrets**

Ginger had been thoroughly pleased with her bath, having rolled around in the wildernesses grim for weeks on end and sleeping on a cold hard ground it was a commodity far overdue. She had been surprised to see a forest green gown laid out for her on the bed, like many elven styled clothing the sleeves were long and flowy with braided gold trim. It was probably the most elegant thing she's ever worn but out of politeness and trying to remain on the King's good side Ginger slipped into the velvety garment.

"Lady Ginger, I have come to assist you." The servant who had appeared silently glided through the room, nearly scaring Ginger to death. She took a comb to Ginger's hair and began to braid. Twisting the hair neatly, typing it with a ribbon and folded the braid around her head, pinning it with a shiny pin designed as a leaf.

All the while Ginger did her best not to fidget, she had never had her hair done up prettily. Poor Bella donna Took had done her best, but alas Ginger's hair had been too wild for really anything, even a simply ponytail. When the elf servant was done Ginger was amazed, and hardly recognized herself. She looked like a little princess and blushed at the sight of herself.

"This way my lady." The elf said quietly, Ginger jogging to match her strides. "Oh, by the way you should only call me Ginger. Lady is too proper for a girl like me." Then she snorted, "Now Lady Galadriel, she is a true lady. A queen! If only I could be as lithe and strong as she." The maid's face curved with a small smile and she glanced at the tromping hafling, her tiny fists rocking as she went along. She was indeed a sight to behold. "Grace is not everything Ginger. And if you don't mind me saying so, I believe that you are queen material. We had all heard of Lady Galadriel's prasie of you. I volunteered to tend to you."

Ginger grinned toothily. She wished she could remain longer, she felt she could become good friends with this elf. "What is your name?" The elf maid smiled, "Vanya." Ginger bobbed her head, "Vanya, I believe we are on a road to good friendship."

The feasting hall was like Elrond's quiant, filled with few. Ginger immediately recognized Legolas, and King Thranduil, there was a red headed she-elf standing amongst them who nodded her head kindly. "Let us eat." Thranduil commanded, motioning Ginger to sit in his seat of honor.

"This is Tauriel my Gaurd Captain." King Thranduil said, Tauriel bowed formally, making Ginger feel awkward as she attempted a sorely out of practice curtsy. She was beautiful, Ginger thought looking at the captain admiringly. "Tell me how was it you came by the dwarves." Thranduil asked casually and it was then that Ginger understood his motives. She noticed the wine being refilled frequently, thankfully she didn't desire drink like others did. "I travelled with Lady Galadriel and ran into them in Rivendell, it was there that I met-" Ginger stopped herself, did they know about Bilbo? Swallowing she recollected herself, sipping the wine. But the King was sharp as ever and the years of life had done nothing to hinder his senses. He saw her hiding something but how could he get her to talk openly? "Excuse me," Ginger coughed as her stomach rolled uncomfortably at the dark liquid. "I met Thorin and his company, and decided that my adventure would not stop there." The King smiled a little or smirked. She was stubborn but loyal, something he could admire. "Thorin Oakenshield despises me for reserving my kin. I could not rush in to slay a dragon with only a handful of soldiers."

Ginger frowned, she had not heard the elves side of the story, and while she felt that at least Thranduil could have offered shelter and food, rushing rashly into a firey dragon was a stupid idea.

"Of course my King," Ginger said slowly her thoughts processing carefully. "Speaking of dwarves, may I ask what of my friends? We travelled together and while I do not doubt your hospitality I worry for their well-being. I was not at all collected when your men came to fetch us."

Legolas felt himself smirking into his goblet, snorting. The girl was indeed clever with words. She had been most certainly well-collected. And while he felt he probably should have pointed this out, for his dislike for dwarves was great, he had no quarrel with hobbits, and certainly not this hobbit. He had seen her marching in the halls on the way to the feasting halls. He had wanted to join her but decided against it, it may appear odd for him to arrive with her. . A friend of many he guessed, was hard to lump herself with just one group of peoples and was open to whatever race was willing to accept her kindly.

"Currently they reside in my holding area." Thranduil replied calmly, his fierce eyes catching ginger's sea-foam green ones. "You may visit them when you wish, so long as you have one of my guards escorting you." He knew he wasn't going to get anything out of her, and Lady Galadriel's alliance weighed heavily on him. Ginger was practically untouchable with Galadriel's blessing. Only a fool would cross the wise elf. "You are too kind my King. It is regretful that I would have nothing in return to give you especially after all you've provided me with...however I should see my friends. I am extremely worried for them." Hopping out of her seat Ginger strode away more out of not realizing that it was kind of rude to excuse yourself at someone else's table and having more to do with the need to see everyone.

As she strode away Thranduil's table sat in silence. The King wondering how was it that he, the King of Mirkwood and all that surrounded it was dismissed...by a she-hobbit. "Shall I go get her?" Legolas asked uncertainly. His father's face strained in mass confusion. "No." Thranduil said finally, dipping his chin into his linked fingers, concealing the small smile that had appeared. He could not let anyone know that Ginger had somehow found a place for herself in his rather small heart. She would serve as a wonderful elf ambassador. And besides, he knew very many people as flexible as that. "Tauriel, go with her."

Ginger had rushed to the bars, finding Thorin immediately. "What did they do to you?" He asked as she knelt in front of his jail, his eyes roamed over the dress which fell off her curves, yet making her look slimmer somehow, too thin in his opinion. "I needed a change of clothes." Ginger said indignantly, "Dwarf clothes would suit you better." Thorin muttered under his breath. "Huh?" Ginger leaned to hear what he had said but he shook his head, "How are you going to get out of here?" Ginger asked, "I am to meet with Thranduil tonight. Will you be there?" Ginger bobbed her head, "If I am allowed, what do you think he wants?" Thorin looked angrily past the hobbitess, he had a good idea on what the elf King would want and ask for.

Ginger could see Tauriel speaking to Kili who had been eyeing her since he'd first seen the captain. "He cannot keep you here, you must go home. To Erebor." Ginger whispered softly, "He can if he wants. After-all we were in his lands unannounced with questionable intentions." Thorin spat bitterly. The elf King was sly in not wanting to be rid of him "without cause" for he would like for him to confess and then give him ultimatums that would all end in his favor. Ginger opened her mouth to speak but was interuppted by Tauriel. "We should hurry along." She said, "King Thranduil is preparing for a meeting and has requested that you be present." Thorin scowled at the elf.

"Tell me elf. Why should she attend? What does his 'Lordship' want with her?" Ginger glanced awkwardly between the electricity, wanting to remain neutral. "Whatever my King's intentions are I assure you I do not know and if I did I would not tell you." Tauriel said curtly, "She is under my charge." Thorin replied in a cool tone, but his deadly stare gave away his disguise. "She is under King Thranduil's charge so long as she lives here." Tauriel said. And with that Ginger was tugged along, glancing frantically in all of the dwarves cells to make sure they were well.

"What do you gain in friendship with them?" Tauriel asked quietly, glancing at Ginger with kindness. "Nothing. Just friendship. I've had only one friend besides them and Lady Galadriel. It was my brother Bilbo. Otherwise, had I never left the Shire I never would have met them. I am truly grateful for their companionship." Tauriel seemed deep in thought speaking with vague purpose, "Kili's mother worries about him. He assures me that he will return to her."

Ginger's heart clenched and twisted in her chest. Something similar Fili had told her all those months ago. Nobody knew but her what awaited the brothers and Uncle at the end of their journey. It wasn't even the damned dragon that would kill them. And it was this that made Ginger bitter again, for that would mean Thorin would reclaim his sought after home, but would never set foot in it as King.

"Does something ail you?" Tauriel said, her face contorted in concern. Ginger blushed slightly and shook the dawning doom from her body."Y-Yes. Of course, I'm sorry I'm just a little tired." Tauriel nodded, leading the hobbit to her room and bidding her farewell. Ginger decided that a small cat nap was the best thing now.

She was standing besides herself, having only been announced moments ago by one of the gaurds and watched the two kings duke it out with one another. Legolas stood on the other side of the room watching in silence, his face was unreadable. And while his dislike of dwarves was far more obvious than Tauriel's he still didn't feel it was necessary to be arguing over a rock. Orcs have been venturing into the forest freely something they've never done before and here the two Kings still bickered over a shiny stone.

"They talk of the Arkenstone. Have you heard of it?" Tauriel asked as she came up from behind Ginger. "Not really, I've only heard that it was unique in every way." Tauriel nodded her eyes watching the argument. "It is also called the King's jewel. Thrain believed that it was a sign from God that he should rule over all the lands, a blessing if you would." Ginger didn't look at Tauriel as she talked not really interested this time in a history lesson, but was focused on the tension and greed that waged against the two figures. She wondered to herself why the world was so consumed with greed and dominance? Why couldn't they be happy with what they had? But then, she supposed that it was because not everyone was brought up in the life of a Shire where everyone was happy and content with their small underground homes and charming gardens that were nestled between rolling hills.

"There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems, pure stone." Thranduils face went from lusty to humble as he continued on, "I offer you my help.." Thorin held a small smile under his beard, his eyes deadly and wary. "I am listening." The dwarf said, his voice cool and leveled.

"I will let you go. If you but return what is mine." Ginger frowned, racking her brain for some sort of solution as to how they could work it out. _Do not involve yourself Ginger. Neither will listen. _Erulissë said, her presence becoming prominent. _I have to figure out something. _Ginger argued, _They are so close to the mountain, I'm running out of time._

"Favor for favor. You have my word...one king to another." Thranduil went on, the more he spoke the more he agitated Thorin whose civility had all but run out as he paced the stone floor like an angry lion. "I will not trust Thranduil!" Thorin's booming voice lashed against the elven pillars seemingly whipping the elf king with meaningful insult. "The 'great' king to honor his word would be the end of all days upon us!" Thorin rounded, jabbing his finger accusingly at Thranduil. Letting his hate for all those years of exile and condemnation seep into his mouth. Thranduil looked enraged, his cool demeanor having been rudely roused. "You black our honor! I see how you treat your 'friends'! We came to you once! Starving! Homeless! Seeking your help! And you turned your back!"

Ginger moved uncomfortably, "You turned away from the suffering of MY people and the inferno that destoryed us!" Thranduil leaped forward, sneering viciously, "Do not talk to me of dragon fire! I know of it's wrath and ruin!" He moved then, Ginger's hands covering her mouth as the side of his face sizzled, revealing a blinded eye and missing flesh. "I have faced the great serpents of the North!" As Thranduil moved away, looking down on Thorin with mild disgust he said "I warned your grandfather what his greed would summon but he would not listen." Thranduil took to the staircase, leading to his throne, "You are just like him..."

Ginger stepped forward hesitantly, Thranduil's gaze setting on her immediately. "Isn't there another way you would lend them help?" The King bobbed his head, considering the hobbit. Thorin still glared angrily on, almost as if he had never heard her. "Thorin would you not at least consider compensating him?" Ginger asked her friend whose angry gaze lingered over her. "You would side with the elf? To give him the riches under my mountain when he has no right to it?" He asked venomously. "I side with no one. I am a friend to all." Ginger replied firmly. She refused to be accused of siding when all she wanted was to save lives. Were jewels and gold really worth more than life to these people?

"No?" Thorin spat glaring at the hobbit "You dress like them, bask in their blessings, accept their gifts and hospitality and enjoy their company while your companions sit in their dark jails." Ginger fumed stomping over to the King. "I have done nothing but been kind to you and your company!" She snapped, "I have shown no favor towards anyone!" Thorin towered over her, his fingers grasping her tiny shoulders and he sneered down at her "Then how can you suggest that I give away my fortune!"

"I cannot say!" Ginger screamed back "But there is far more than just a dragon knocking at your door! Is riches really so much more important that you are blinded by what is to come!?"

"What is it you speak of?" Thorin asked, "I just told you I cannot say! But please! Listen to me! I am trying to help you!" Thorin shoved her away casting her a hateful look. "You're not here to help me. And you are certainly no friend of mine to side with the one who watched the downfall and destruction of my people! Once I looked at you with admiration, but now you are nobody."

The elf guards wrenched them apart, Ginger stumbling slightly away, hurt and a little humiliated. "Stupid dwarf!" She spat, flinging her hand out to slap him. "Go then! You'll see! You will march to your death! You and your nephews! Durin will be no more with how greedy you are! Evil will bless your halls and devour your good name!" She had revealed too much she knew, and had stormed away leaving Thorin to struggle after her.

Closing herself in her room Ginger stared into the nothingness. "Erulissë tell me what happens when Thorin dies." It was the first time she had ever addressed the elf openly, feeling to tired to hide it anymore. _You know what happens hafling...as you so publicly announced. _Erulissë said softly. Ginger snorted, "I meant what happens to me." The entity hummed softly, "You will return to the Shire, marry an honorable hobbit, have two sons, and a daughter. You will be happy, your husband will adore and love you through and through."

"And if I save Thorin?" Erulissë's voice became soft. "You don't." And like wind she was gone, leaving Ginger empty and void.

Vanya: Beautiful


	14. Mind Made Up 14

Thank you all for your review/fav/comments! They are much appreciated!

ro781727: I may make a sequel story depending on how things go, I'm not entirely sure. I am altering the original ending, so there won't be any Dain bashing. I might put him in a later chapter, but it will mostly be a small conversation. :) If I do make a LOTR story I will add Ginger's daughter in it.

**My Mind is Made Up**

Ginger had heard that Thorin and Company had escaped, Lord Thranduil was enraged of course but did not go to her to ask if she had any part in the escape. for she had been shut away in her room since yesterday, refusing to eat. She suspected however that it had to do something with Bilbo and left it at that. Erulissë's presence was still strong and present but she never spoke, allowing the hobbit to dwell on all the things that swirled in her head.

_Either way. _Ginger thought staring down at the elves below. _I will live and be happy. _Nothing would have changed had she ever come. "I don't believe you." She said for the thousandth time. "I don't believe for one second that I will be happy." And for the thousandth time the spirit ignored her. Ginger massaged her temples. "Even if I were to save him I can't! There is no way I can get to him in time! I would have to fly-oh."

Ginger racked her brain, Gandalf's words echoing in her mind:

"_And if the answer is so unclear to you, then perhaps a leap of faith will do." _Ginger recalled the Eagle that would swoop down, ripping apart an orc. _Which direction does he fly? She thought,_ frantically shouting for an elf servant, demanding a sleeping elixir. She needed to think, she needed to meditate, and most of all she needed to plan. _I thought you would not save him? _Erulissë asked, feeling amused and pleased. "The future is always changing, if there is a way in there is a way out!" Ginger said, gulping down the entire elixir, collapsing to the floor in deep sleep. Much to the servant's horror.

_Over and over Ginger took in the scene. Blood, death, brawling and waited patiently for the eagle. She faced her back to Thorin lifting her hand up, clasping the leathery ankles of the bird. Her sword dangled from the other hand, hacking away at the orcs ugly head. "Release!" She commanded dropping onto the body littered ground and would charge in, duck, lunge, dodge. She moved automatically, swiftly and fiercely. Nothing would stand in her way. No orc, man, elf, or dwarf would stand in her way. It needed to be perfect. "Thorin!" She cried, leaping in front of him taking the blow. Her mithril sparking, and their bodies went tumbling to the floor._

She woke with a gasp, panting as she sprung up from the mattress. "You are awake!" Vanya exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Ginger. "You've slept for a week! That was horribly foolish! We thought you dead!" Ginger jumped from the bed, gathering her things hastily, stuffing it messily into her pack. "Has the war started?" Vanya stammered, "Well, yes. Lord Thranduil has advanced his armies. How do you-" Ginger turned to the elf. "I've no time to talk! Bring me a horse and quickly!"

Ginger tossed her bag up on to the horse, securing it in place and then practically leaping onto the beast's backside. "Wait! Where are you going? It will be too dangerous!" Ginger clenched the reins anxiously. "I must save my friends." She answered simply, a certain hardness in her eyes. "But you could die!" Vanya argued wishing the hobbit to remain in Mirkwood's safety. "Vanya, for my friends and loved ones I would ride into hell and back." Kicking the horse's side, Ginger clung to the saddle. Her horse broke into a fierce gallop. Vanya watched as the hobbit was jostled in the seat, her tiny form slowly disappearing into the forest. A glimmer on the ground caught the young elf's attention, beckoning her forward.

As Vanya neared she realized that it was Ginger's mithril which had dropped out of the pack. Clutching the mail in her hands Vanya stared into the darkness.

Ginger pushed the horse to it's limits, crashing through the forest. Disrupting the peace. When she broke out of the trees she followed the smell of smoke and fire. She only stopped once, to put on her armor, noticing the absence of her mithril. "I will die." She mumbled quietly. Her mithril had been very important for her plans. It would deflect a crushing blow from an orc's axe. _You can still turn back. _Erulissë said, feeling the looming doom in her host's heart. "No." Ginger growled as she swallowed her fear. "I've made up my mind. If I went back now to save my own skin, to flee into the comforts the Shire has to offer, then I am no less selfish and greedy than the rest of the world. I am Ginger Baggins, and I never go back on my word."

Leaping back onto the horse with effort Ginger rucked on, _I would never live with myself. Nothing is worth more than someone's life. No matter how precious it is. _The battle fields was like that of her dream. Horrible and bleak. And little Ginger of the Shire, perceived as sickly and weak barged in, howling a deafening war cry, startling her enemies. She slashed orc after orc. Dwalin's commands leaping in her mind, commanding her to swing, duck, and jab. The horse she rode whined, as a warg crunched his leg, hurling Ginger several feet, her face becoming bloodied from the rocks grinding against it. "Die you!" She spat, ramming her blade into the Warg's mouth. Bone and flesh ripped, leaving a gaping hole in the roof of the monster's mouth. The orc that rode him sneered angrily, flinging his blade, nicking the side of Ginger's arm. "Ginger!" Dwalin brought down his heavy war hammer, smashing the fiend's head in. "What are ya doing here!?"

Dwalin had never felt horror before. But he felt it seeing his pupil in a mass of destruction. "I need to be here!" She called, whipping her blade back and forth. "No lass! Go home! Go back! There's nothing but death for you here!" Ginger ducked under her teacher, dodging away from him and out of sight. "Ginger!" Dwalin called, fighting as he searched frantically for her.

Ginger followed the mountain, tracing a path underneath it's wake. She ran further into the battle, her eyes darting back and forth searching for something familiar. Gaining on a pitted area she jumped underneath a fallen tree, escaping teeth and claws, shoving her face into the dirt as she wiggled her way out. When Ginger emerged from the roots she stared at the scene. It was where she should be but where was Thorin? _You are here before he. _Erulissë said, _You must wait._ And wait she would, but her body's adrenaline was waning and she fought with less vigor. Stumbling now and again, gasping for air as her blade ripped through flesh.

_**"The woman from the river." **_Ginger recognized that throaty voice, turning cautiously she swallowed hard. It was the burly orc from the riverside, who had wanted to offer her to Azog. _**"You shall not escape me a second time." **_Ginger shuffled away at whatever he had said. Whoever he was he appeared at least smarter than some of the orcs here. His beady red orbs drunk at her hungrily. _**"This time I will eat you myself." **_Backing away Ginger cornered herself into a large boulder, preventing her escape. "Get away!" She gasped, flicking her blade. The orc side-stepped, boredom playing on his ugly face. His big hand flew out, clenching Ginger's tiny arm and giving a harsh tug, nearly ripping it out of her socket. With a cry of pain, Ginger's blade clattered to the floor. The orc drew her near, crushing her to him as he forced her down by her throat. His clawed fingers dug into her skin, squeezing her wind pipe

Ginger coughed, her little hands fumbling to find freedom. _**"You are a lively spirit, but I am the crusher of life! Beg for your life and ask for mercy!" **_The orc bellowed, choking the life force right out of the squirming hobbit. Ginger's vision blurred, turning red as she drained the last bit of air from her lungs. Her finger tips clawing at the ground, if only she could have longer arms she could reach her sword. Closing her eyes she let her tears pool to the surface, drowning out the noise. _Thorin..._ she thought sadly. _I will meet you on the other side..._

As her life slipped away she heard a calling, a chilling screech as a shadow passed over her. Peeking open her lids she saw the eagle, circling down. Thorin was just beyond the winged animal, Orcrist flashed brightly in the sun. "I-I did not come all this way...to be choked to death!" Ginger kicked out her legs finding her strength, clipping the orc where the sun doesn't shine and grasped the hilt, slashing at her offender's throat. Stumbling to her feet Ginger raced to the bare spot, her feet moving like they were made of lead. "Slasher." She coughed, "I think I'll call you slasher. Tucking the blade back into it's sheath Ginger pounded through the battle field.

The hawk swooped down, sinking it's talons in the unsuspecting orc, crushing him into a mush and dropping him once more. "Wait!" Ginger cried, leaping out barely in time to grasp the eagle's foot, dangling insecurely. "Take me to him! To Thorin!" The eagle complied, lifting Ginger high into the sky, flinging her across the battle field. There was so little time, so little left that Ginger could taste the copper in her mouth as she clenched her teeth into the side of her mouth in anxiety. _I regret nothing..._She thought, her hand releasing the giant bird and dropping a good five feet to her inevitable doom.


	15. A Savior 15

**Okay, Chap 15 does hint at a romance between OC/Thorin, again there's no actual romance in this story, just friendship. I may or may not make a sequel. If I do it most likely won't be soon. **

**To Save a Life**

BILBO'S POV

Bilbo Baggins made his way from the battle field. Thorin having turned him away in anger when he had learned of what he had done with the Arkenstone. Thranduil came into clear view, standing with his son and guard captain. There was another, a young elf maid who was frantic and troubled. In her hands she held a mithril garment that Bilbo was shocked to see.

"Where did you get this!?" He barked, ripping the chain mail from her soft hands. "From Miss Baggins!" The elf maid said, "She woke from her sleep, and rode off to fight. Her mail fell from her pack. She had been in a great deal of hurry! I went to find her but she had vanished." Bilbo's stomach clenched, turning to face the battle. Some where out in that death trap was his sweet sister. "Did she say anything?" Legolas asked, "Just that she would ride into hell and back again for those she loved and cared for."

"Find the hafling." Thranduil commanded looking to Legolas and Tauriel. "And bring word of her whereabouts." Bilbo's feet shuffled, moving with automated purpose as he raced back into his hell. _Please be okay. _He thought.

THORIN'S POV

"Thorin!" Turning he felt his mouth slack open, gasping in surprise. There was a mass of honey hair in his face, a small body collided into him forcing him back a few steps. There was the sound of metal being shredded, and a pained cry from this mysterious person. It was the sound of death. Thorin's hands flew out, grasping the person, oh how he wished he hadn't. Ginger hung from his arms. Her chest rising and falling rapidly as blood pooled in her mouth, tinging her lips red. Fili and Kili pushed on, slashing down the murderous orc, crying fiercely for their fallen friend.

"Why?" Thorin asked, drawing Ginger nearer, shielding her from sight. But Ginger only gasped jaggedly. Her life was slipping away before him and there was nothing he could do. "So that you could live. A-And your sister would remain a mother...and Erebor would have a noble and honorable K-King." Ginger coughed, her hand clutching the embedded axe. She smiled then, "You'll have to tell Balin I must decline his invintation, I c-cannot join him in Erebor...something's come up."

She faded and fell, submitting to darkness and death's cool grasp. The nothingness bringing her relief from pain. "If more of us valued food and cheer and song above hoarded gold, it would be a merrier world. But, sad or merry, I must leave it now. Farewell."

Thorin brushed the hobbit's hair aside, her usual pink cheeks lacking and void of heat. "Ginger? Ginger!" Bilbo rushed forward, taking his sister in his arms. "Ginger...Ginger!" Thorin looked away, death he was accustomed to, but the bond of siblings being torn in half was painful to watch.

He recalled the time when he'd woken to find Ginger clasping his hand, her sleep still holding. He felt she would appreciate if he could clasp her hand, leading her to the after life. Slowly, he closed his fingers around hers, letting his grief swallow him.

"But her mithril...it should have protected her." Kili said, Bilbo sobbed loudly, squeezing his sister tightly, asking her to return. "She knew it was lost! She had to have!" Bilbo choked, "My sister was a smart girl! She would never forget something so important!"

_Thorin Oakenshiled! Rise up! Heed my words and follow them! _Erulissë formed above the silver chain, bobbing as she glared down at the hunched over King. All around her time had ceased, everything frozen in place. _Ginger Baggins hangs on a thread of life, cease her and bring her before the Elven King Thranduil. Beg for his mercy and ask for his assistance! Do not remain idle Dwarf King! _Thorin glared up at the spirit. "And pray tell why would I take advice from an elf?" _Ignorant child! _Erulissë hissed furiously. Her flame whipping forward, thrusting Thorin into a trance as she forced his mind to open and see all that Ginger had endured, making it known the things the hobbit knew. _For all that has been done and said will you still allow your greed to consume you? _

Thorin pulled away, exhasperated. Ginger would have been a wife, a mother. And had selflessly thrown it all away. _Save her. _Erulissë begged, she could not bare to lose Ginger who had become her companion. All those years of seclusion had dawned her and she was hesitant to return to it. Time flowed, Bilbo's cries once again falling on Thorin's ears.

_"If more of us valued food and cheer and song above hoarded gold, it would be a merrier world. But, sad or merry, I must leave it now. Farewell." _Ginger's voice echoed in the King's head, and with a heave he lifted the girl from her brother, commanding his nephews to take charge. "Mahal guide us." Thorin muttered, racing against time.

Thorin watched numbly, his friend being whisked away by elves. Thranduil had not accepted the Arkenstone in exchange for the hobbit's life. For Erulissë had made herself known once more, showing all that had happened. Even Thranduil felt his admiration for the girl and had decided that Ginger's life would not be a bargaining chip, especially when the chances of saving her were still odd. However, he had accepted a payment of a large sum on Thorin's urging for the dwarf did not want to owe any favors. "I shall send word routinely to keep you notified on the girl's behalf." Thranduil had said simply, disappearing out of sight.

POST-WAR

The war was said and done. Erebor was reclaimed once more. Dis embraced her sons, love swelled her chest, knowing she would see them live long lives. Preparations were made, to honor the King. However, none of the company could feel true joy. Their thoughts were occupied of the life far away in Mirkwood that clung on constant edge.

"Should she die." Thorin said to his most trusted friend Dwalin, "She will be buried here in honor. All the lands will know of her valor." Dwalin remained silent. It had touched him deeply to know his little pupil had thrown herself into the arms of death to save his King. "Have faith in the elven magic." Dwalin replied finally, though even he was filled with doubt. The wound had been deep and very damaging.

"I've heard no word from them." Thorin mused, staring out the stone window. "Perhaps nothing new has happened." Dwalin said, "Gandalf would have let us know immediately should any tide change." Thorin sighed, something he did more and more these days. "Let us hope that when we do get news, it will be in our favor."

GINGER'S POV

_The fields were as sweet as ever, swaying to the wind and the trees dancing merrily. "Yes Erulissë. I regret nothing." She said, letting her legs feel the warmth of the sun. "Tell me, what did you really see? Surely I would not have been happy knowing I let Thorin die." Erulissë who did have a physical form leaned back, staring out into the quaint meadow smiling. Her pale blonde hair cascading in soft curls down her back as she leaned forward. "Does it matter?" Ginger looked at the elf knowingly, "You know it does." The elf sighed, her lips still curved. "Alright. You would never have been really happy. Always roaming the Earth, living in self hate." Ginger nodded, "I figured as much. But why not tell me that?" _

_"Everything has a reason Ginger. If I had told you that, you would not have been as determined and you would have died before reaching your destination." Ginger whistled softly, and Thorin would have died anyway. "You needed to discover on your own what you wanted." Erulissë added._

_"Why show me any of this? You could have let fate have it's way." Erulissë smiled once more but held back the sadness. For she had lost her love, her husband, and the pain never subsided. She foresaw what Ginger had not forseen, or could even begin to comprehend. She would wander the world, upset, guilty, and most of all lost. The hobbit would never understand why her grief was so far and wide. She would never realize that love had begun to blossom into something strong. And when she did realize, it would have been too late. Erulissë had adored the hobbit, having tuned in on her since birth. Determined to bring the girl from a path so dark and empty that she demanded Galadriel unite them when the time came. She could not change the breaking of her marriage. But she would save another's. "All in due time Ginger." The elf replied quietly, glancing towards the sun. "For now it is time for you to wake up."_

Ginger opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling. "You are with us." Gandalf exhaled loudly, relieved to see her eyes open. "And Thorin? Bilbo?" Why should the wizard be so surprised? He laughed, hugging her. "Erebor is thriving under his rule!" Ginger cried, as she laughed, all had not gone to vain after all. "Bilbo is here, anxiously waiting for you."

It was a happy unity. Bilbo had scolded his sister several times while praising her. And Ginger would not want it any other way. Her chest bore a jagged scar that was doubled over and ugly. But to Ginger it was nothing more than a cosmetic defect. She'd acquire several more before she let anyone fall.

"Come and see us again." Thranduil had said, sitting in his throne mightily. "We could always use a hobbit that will run away from dinner." He tipped his head waving her goodbye, a tiny smirk on his face. Ginger bade goodbye to Legolas, Tauriel, and Vanya. Promising she would see them again.

"Shall we be off?" Gandalf asked, glancing at the two hobbits. "Can't wait to see the look on his face." She snickered, shoving Bilbo who shook his head. Things were not to be quiet under the mountain with Ginger around. Then again, that's why she fit in with them so well.


	16. EPILOUGE

Oh-kay. This is the last chapter. Again, I want to thank everyone who reviewed/fav'd/followed! It really did mean a lot to me and I can't tell you how thankful I am to have you all. I will admit that I'm better at love stories than adventures, this was my first attempt at an adventure story. Again thanks so much for everything! Please enjoy!

A New Beginning

Erebor was thriving, a bustling city of wealth and life. It had taken some time to repopulate and even now was not up to it's full potential, but it was still there. Thorin was perched in his throne watching his kingdom in silence. Even now the emotion of reclaiming Erebor overwhelmed him. It seemed like not so long ago his grandfather sat here, overseeing the welfare of his people.

"Tell me what is on your mind brother." Dis revealed herself, her calm face knowing. "I've heard nothing from the elves." Thorin said finally after some time. Dis nodded, "Patience brother. It was a gruesome wound...but I suspect that that is not all that is on your mind."

Dis knew her brother too well. "I do not understand why she would lay her life on the line." Thorin sighed, recalling all that Erulissë had shown him. "She gave up a family and a home for someone-" "Who was her friend." Dis interjected. "Brother do not plague yourself over being undeserving, clearly she felt different. It would dishonor her deed to feel such feelings."

"I suppose..." Thorin muttered grudgingly, "Still, she would have had children." Sometimes there was just no arguing with a dwarf. "She can still have those things. The afterlife is also life. Mahal will welcome her joyously among his ranks and give her all the things she deserves."

"It's kind of rude to talk about someone as if they weren't there." The dwarves heads snapped up, startled. Was it real Thorin wondered. Did his champion stand before him. "You know, it's nice and all, Erebor. A bit dusty though." Ginger said looking around, a small smile on her lips. "What?" Thorin croaked, glancing anxiously around himself. "It's a joke...you know poking fun?" Muttering under his breath the King stood, staring down at the hobbit. He had thought of many ways to greet her but had always assumed that the worse would happen. "I am glad you are well." He replied, "As I am you my king." Ginger bowed slightly, her curtsy out of practice. "The elves were supposed to tell me of your status. I had meant to prepare a celebration in your honor." Ginger snorted, she'd only make a fool of herself then. "Nah, that's not necessary. Besides I wanted to surprise you. A simple thank you will do."

Hobbits were strange creatures. Always light-hearted and happy. Never asking for much in return. "Besides, I shouldn't stay long. I must return to the Shire. A girl's got to grow up eventually." Thorin frowned, he hadn't expected her to leave so soon. She had only just arrived, "But that's not what you want." Ginger tilted her head not really sure what Thorin meant. "After all you've seen and done. You want to simply return home?" Well, that was sort of the idea. Ginger thought staring at Thorin, did his beard get a little longer? "Well, yes. I mean-the journey is over. Erebor is yours. I have no reason to remain away from my duties." Thorin chuckled a little, stepping down the stairs and peering down at her. "I don't think you really do though. Sweeping, scrubbing, cooking, that's not at all you."

Ginger felt a frown on her mouth, her tiny fists planting onto her hips. "Oh? And I suppose you know what's best?" She huffed, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. "Actually I do." Thorin smirked, his arrogant demeanor returning. Dis had quietly removed herself from the room. Scurrying away to find the rest of the former company. She was sure they all would be pleased, Dwalin especially. He had taken it quite hard when he'd learned of Ginger. The little doll named 'Tippy' clung by a gold thread around his neck. It looked ridiculous on the great brute, but it was his way of honoring his pupil.

"Please enlighten me! I'd like to hear all about myself from someone not me!" Ginger shrieked, Thorin was enjoying

this game. "You are erratic, childish, self-centered, oh and if you don't mind me saying so, you are a bit of an air-head." Ginger was fuming, her face was red hot and her fists were clenched so tightly her fingers were white. "E-Excuse me!?" She exclaimed. "I'll teach you who the air-head is!" Leaping forward she grasped the ends of his braids, giving a harsh tug. Thorin grunted loudly, "Is that all!? The 'Great Slasher' reduced to hair pulling!? Bah! You are a whelp after all!"

The company had only just strolled in, gazing at the unusual scene before them. Ginger was immersed in Thorin's iron head-lock, his giant fist grinding against the top of the hobbit's scalp messing up her hair. Ginger's foot stomped rapidly on the King's feet as a string of curses flowed from her mouth. Her other hand still intertwined in the mass of raven hair.

"What is going on here?!" Dis huffed, "I leave you alone for five minutes and you are all but civilized!" The princess may not be queen but she had a rebuking voice so strong that her sons inched away warily, never forgetting a swift smack to the bum when they more or less deserved it.

"Move aside woman! I'll show ye how it's done!" Dwalin joined the brawl, succeeding in nothing more than being dragged into the mess. Dis tapped her foot impatiently while muttering violently under her breath. Shooting meaningful looks at the onlookers, daring them to join in. "Right then!" Dis growled, her hair swinging as she stormed in, pinching the men's ears and ripping them away, her heavy boot holding the swinging hobbit in place. How the girl ended up on the floor Dis didn't know and she didn't want to.

"Let go woman! You're gonna rip my ear off!" Thorin shouted who was unsuccessfully trying to get away from his sister. "Good!" Dis snapped, shoving the men away. Her big dwarf hands reached down, lifting Ginger effortlessly and setting her right. "Now!" Dis turned sharply, hands on her hips as she glared. "I believe _brother_, that you had something of importance to ask." Thorin scratched his beard, willing the sting to go away. "Yes, yes. I have a request of you." He turned to Ginger, all seriousness having returned to him.

"And that would be?" Ginger was still vaguely upset at being called an air-head. "I honestly do not believe that you would be happy simply returning to the Shire, living out a homely life, cooking, cleaning, gardening. So I have an offer for you." Ginger nodded, "You are repeating yourself, just say what is on your mind."

Thorin snorted slightly, he still couldn't figure out how she wasn't a dwarf. "I am in need of an adviser. You fit the description perfectly. You are unbiased and strive to remain so. Your judgement is fair and equal, never taking favor. Something us dwarves tend to lack on in many occasions. I ask that you would tend to political and civil means. And advising me when needed. You would always have a place among my nobles, a living quarter has been arranged for you, personalized to your specific lifestyle should you decide to stay."

Ginger felt caught. It was a generous offer, one that excited her greatly. But at some point she would want a family. Something that had already been foretold to her. Surely Thorin could not have forgotten that. What dwarf would want to marry her? And more importantly would she even want to marry a dwarf? "It really is a nice offer and I am honored beyond beliefs but i just don't know if-"

Thorin nodded, interjecting in a kingly sort of way "But it is all so sudden I understand..." Well not exactly, Ginger thought as she frowned. "It's just that-" Thorin went on not heeding the hobbit. "Your pay will be generous, and you will also have underlings-"

"Please it's just that-" "And of course you would leisurely be allowed to visit your homeland-" "No, it's not-"

Dis finally stepped forward, "Just listen to the lass brother! What good of an adviser would she really be if you don't listen." Thorin glared at his sister, turning to stare at Ginger. Ginger beckoned her elf spirit who remained silent. "It's just while I have no means on rushing to have a husband, and children. I would want them some day. Something I'm sure that has been brought to your...attention. I am just not sure a dwarf would marry outside of kin or clan to me, an outsider. No matter how beneficial I may have been. And well...I don't know if...eh...dwarves are my type."

"Ah, yes. Of course." Thorin cleared his throat awkwardly. They stood in silence for a long while, nobody saying a word with all eyes on Ginger. She looked at her brother, seeking his guidance. Bilbo merely shrugged, "If this were way back before our adventure I'd certainly tell you. But nothing could ever make me believe that you can't decide for yourself."

She gnawed her lip, she had wanted to be handing out the surprises, instead Thorin had slapped her in the face with one. "How about I show you personally around?" Thorin said finally, offering his arm as he strolled away from the group with Ginger in tow.

The city was massively magnificent, etched with gold and smooth stone. Dwarves bowed lowly at the sight of their King and offered a few kind words and a curt nod to Ginger. "You're quite popular here." Thorin chuckled, amused at Ginger's face. "But, they're gawking." Ginger replied uneasily, hurrying her pace so that she could shield herself with Thorin. "Of course they're gawking. Your scar is a dead give away to who you are." The King said not looking back at her. This made Ginger uncomfortable, while the scar itself did not bother her, the fact that people would stare at her because of it did. "You would live comfortably here Ginger, and would always be under my protection. You would never have to scrub floors or do menial things." They had passed through large halls, and curved staircases and had seemingly weaved through miles of polished stone. The pair had stopped at a huge round door the color of Ruby. The handle was curved and made of gold.

"Your quarters." Thorin said, pushing the door ajar and leading the hobbit girl through. It was strongly furnished in hobbit taste with hints of elegance and dwarven craftsmanship. And despite lacking open windows that Ginger had always dreamed of having the wood beams and slates were carved realistically with vines, plants, and flowers. Each design was painted and polished accordingly. Around the fire place was a huge shelving unit. filled with books.

"This is beautiful." Ginger breathe, twirling around the room, taking in every single splendor. The furniture was made of dark reddish wood with soft white pillows, the floor was covered in a huge bear pelt that was bigger than any Ginger had ever seen. Thorin shrugged when he saw her eyeing the pelt curiously. "Dwalin thought it fitting. This way, there is much more to see." How could there be more? Ginger wondered, this room was already extravagantly big. The bedrooms (especially the master's) were done up nicely, all the beds being low to the floor and each room having a fire place. "This must have taken a long time." Ginger mused shyly, a faint blush on her face. "I was determined to have it ready." Thorin replied, he had taken her back into the sitting room, pushing a door in a hidden corner open, "In my opinion this will probably be your favorite room."

And true to his word it was Ginger's favorite. She doesn't know how the dwarves pulled it off but they had chiseled away some tiny holes that swirled about the room, shining the sun into flower beds, and vegetable patches. A small flow of water ran off in the right side of the room with all the things necessary for a garden. "All the plants and even the soil is from the Shire." The King asked, hope lingering on his face. It was an unusual expression and while Ginger was sure the King had felt hope before she had never seen it for the sake of someone else. "It truly is beautiful and generous and thoughtful." Ginger said. "But..."

THORIN'S POV

He was not accustomed to asking. He was a King, he should not have to ask. But for Ginger it was different. She had earned a special place in the dwarf's heart and while he would rather she remain under his protection, he would respect her decision to depart to the Shire. Still, he had hopes for her to stay by his side. The greedy itch he had had when first being handed the mountain was drenched in Ginger's simplicity and willingness. Something Thorin had been humbled by, a matter of which he found hard to let go of. She was also the Arkenstone remained in his hands, and he not dead. "It is not the Shire I know. But it can be home." Thorin said, staring at the hobbit who remained reluctant. "All I ask is that you give it a chance...after all how can you know if you never gave it a try?" Ginger's lips twitched, as Thorin held out his hand. "You use my own words against me?" She smiled up at him, "Aye I do. You are clever with words." Thorin replied while adding more seriously, "Will you accept?"

GINGER'S POV

"I accept." She said finally, fitting her tiny hand in his , gripping tightly. "To a new beginning." Thorin's face was broad with glee. "To a new Beginning." An closure to a grim adventure, and a beginning to a prosperous friendship under a flourishing mountain.


End file.
